pesadillas
by confundida
Summary: Raven se siente abrumada por las emociones demasiado "humanas" que cierto chico verde en la torre despierta en ella y en su cuerpo, sus sentimientos causaran un gran cambio en el comportamiento que sus amigos tienen hacia ella, en especial de parte de Robin. Un intento de relato un tanto subido de tono n n, contiene lemon al menos en teoria
1. Chapter 1

La temperatura de su cuerpo iba en aumento, desesperada ante la falta de aire se arremolinó una vez más sobre su cama sofocada por la necesidad que surgía de su piel, lo abrazaba fervientemente mientras él le dedicaba una pícara sonrisa, aquella sonrisa que le mostraba los colmillos, podía sentir el dulce tacto de su piel, el calor de su aliento sobre su nuca, ¿era eso lo que deseaba? … no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo, solo quería sentir ese calor entre sus piernas, sus rodillas temblaron cuando sus muslos desnudos se encontraron bajo las sabanas, cuando de pronto ¡BOOM¡

El ruido la hizo despertar, la almohada que restregaba contra su cuerpo había explotado a causa de sus poderes no controlados, respiraba agitadamente, todo había un sueño, solo un sueño…. Sin embargo no era la primera vez que sucedía, al igual que noches anteriores se había encontrado en la misma situación, se observó detenidamente. La fina tela de su camisón de dormir estaba empapado en sudor, había plumas por todas partes producto de la explosión de su almohada, su piel se había enchinado; debía hacer algo al respecto, no podía permitirse perder el control de sí misma, y menos teniendo sueños de esa naturaleza, se sentía débil y vulnerable, demasiado humana…. Debía controlar sus poderes y sentimientos por su propio bien, y por el bien de aquellos que la rodeaba.

El sonido de la puerta la saco de su ensimismamiento, se aliso el cabello y floto hacia la entrada, se topó con el líder del equipo quien tenía cara de preocupación

- ¿Te encuentras bien? Me pareció escuchar una explosión- Dijo Robín

Raven se sonrojo súbitamente,

- Si… solo.. tuve una pesadilla – no era del todo mentira, pero tampoco era exactamente la verdad, pues aunque ni siquiera lo admitiera ante sí misma aquellas fantasías le causaban mucho placer.

De pronto Robín pareció sorprendido, no se había percatado del atuendo de su amiga, se veía muy provocativa con el delgado camisón pegado a su cuerpo por el sudor y su respiración claramente agitada, el cabello revuelto y los labios húmedos, al darse cuenta que el chico maravilla la observaba Raven se sonrojo aún más y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Aun avergonzada la chica oscura se sintió arrepentida por su abrupto movimiento atrajo su capa hacia ella y la coloco sobre su espalda, una vez cubierta se asomó por la puerta esperando encontrar aun al chico maravilla, pero este ya se había ido; fastidiada cerró la puerta de nuevo. Robín se preocupaba por ella, era atento y calmado, interesante y sereno, si alguna vez se interesara en algún chico ese debería ser Robín no? ¿Entonces porque su mente fantaseaba sobre chico bes- No¡ no podía admitir que era el peliverde el que ocupa un lugar en sus fantasías nocturnas, ni siquiera aunque estas fueran cada vez más recurrentes, pero era la primera vez que de hecho destruía algo, ¿Por qué tenía que ser él? Era un idiota, un tonto, débil, pequeño, simpático, bien intencionado, valiente, y había algo de encanto salvaje en su sonrisa, algo cálido en su mirada, NO¡ se obligó a volver a la realidad … no había nada en chico bestia que ella pudiera admirar, aunque las reacciones de su cuerpo dijeran lo contrario. Se decidió a no volver a dormir y medito hasta entrada la mañana.

Una vez tranquila, se vistió y salió de su habitación, hambrienta y sin haber dormido bien, se encontraba un poco irritable, además de ansiosa, tenía una extraña sensación en la parte baja de su abdomen, se acercó al comedor que ya estaba vacío y se sirvió tranquilamente el desayuno. Un poco de calma le vendría bien.

Raven … - escucho una chillona voz a través del comunicador

¿Qué sucede star? – respondió ella con un tono de cansancio

-¡amiga apenas te acabas de levantar? Ya estamos entrenando apresúrate¡ - una risa se escuchó de fondo, se terminó el desayuno y camino sin prisa a la sala de entrenamiento

- ¡won hasta que te levantas¡ - la estridente voz de chico bestia la tomó por sorpresa – esto es tan injusto¡ - le recrimino el chico verde, acercándose a una distancia que hizo que la chica retrocediera, pero el pareció no darse cuenta de nada- ¿Por qué Raven puede dormir hasta tarde y a nosotros nos despiertas temprano para entrenar? – le grito a Robín, quien estaba corriendo en la caminadora

-Porque - le respondió intentando mantener el ritmo de su carrera mientras hablaba – Raven tuvo una mala noche … -

Todos la miraron curiosos, ella dio un profundo suspiro al mismo tiempo que recobraba su espacio personal

- He tenido pesadillas - mintió – ustedes saben que cuando me asusto mis poderes se salen de control, tengo que meditar mucho para poder controlarme… controlarlos – se apresuró a corregir. Le agrado tener una excusa coherente para el desate de sus poderes, a final de cuentas tenía sentido lo que decía y sus amigos lo creyeron.

- ¿Y por qué Robín es el primero en enterarse? – dijo CB fingiendo desinterés

- La escuche gritar anoche – respondió Robín, fingiendo a su vez que no había escuchado el tono insidioso en la voz de chico bestia – me preocupe y fui a verla, estaba muy mal. –

Raven lo miro entornando los ojos, "mal" no era un calificativo apropiado para su estado la noche anterior, se sonrojo ante el comentario e intento distraerse, se colocó una sudadera deportiva y tenis sobre su leotardo. De pronto noto algo extraño

- Creí que habías escuchado la explosión – pregunto Raven, pero inmediatamente se arrepintió de lo que había dicho pues la cara de Robín se puso demasiado roja y su repentina vergüenza hizo que tropezara en la caminadora

- Han… - se apresuró a decir el mientras intentaba levantarse – estuviste gritando un poco antes de las explosiones - volvió a poner el ritmo y siguió corriendo aun nervioso.

Raven se avergonzó aún más… se imaginaba de qué clase de "gritos" estaba hablando Robín, hizo un esfuerzo por concentrarse y se puso a meditar, mientras intentaba sacar de si lo que consideraba como "malas emociones" , estaba tan concentrada que ni siquiera noto la conversación que ocurría alrededor de ella.

Star Fire volaba mientras esquivaba obstáculos en el techo, Cyborg levantaba pesas, robin seguía corriendo y chico bestia golpeaba un viejo saco de boxeo… Raven no pudo evitar percatarse de los bien formados brazos del chico, se alegraba que pudieran usar ropa "normal" en el gimnasio, chico bestia usaba unos holgados pantalones cortos que le llegaban a las rodillas y una camisa blanca sin mangas, la cual resaltaba su nuevo y bien formado cuerpo, todos habían crecido un poco por así decirlo, ya no se podía decir que fueran exactamente unos niños, pero en el chico verde era más evidente que en ningún otro, ahora era alto, no tal alto como robín o ciborg pero si un poco más alto que raven y su cuerpo se había vuelto más grueso , se podía notar también en sus transformaciones, sus animales eran mucho más grandes y feroces que antes ; aunque claro no había perdido su buen humor ni su manía por los chistes malo.

Robín se bajó de la máquina y limpio el sudor con una toalla, ciertamente el chico del antifaz no tenía nada que envidiarle al menos físicamente a sus compañeros…Se sentía un poco avergonzado por su actitud en la madrugada, no quería que su amiga pensara mal de él, pero le había tomado por sorpresa la inesperada reacción de Raven, jamás había pensado en ella como una chica propiamente dicho, sino más bien como una amiga, aunque ahora la imagen de ella en paños menores le emocionaba, le costaba trabajo no sentirse atraído por esa aura de misterio, sentimientos que le generaban una terrible culpa, en gran medida porque se suponía que debía guardar sus sentimientos solo para alguien más… no es que las cosas entre él y star no fueran bien, es que no habían podido rebasar cierta barrera, se habían besado sí , pero solo en ocasiones que la alienígena llamaba "especiales" la podía abrazar pero nada demasiado intenso… nada demasiado "adulto" y la verdad es que la situación lo desesperaba de sobre manera, tampoco quería obligarla a nada, se sentía miserable por sentirse de esa forma… no podía hablar de sus sentimientos con ella, pues quizás no los entendería, quizás si hablaba con alguien un poco más madura.. Alguien como Raven… quizás ella podría aconsejarle. Pensaba todo esto mientras tomaba agua y recuperaba el aliento, Star se le acerco flotando por detrás

-Robín¡ - lo llamo la chica alegremente - ¿te encuentras bien? Te noto pensativo

-¿hu? – Respondió el chico fingiendo que no sabía de lo que estaba hablando – no es nada star, solo estaba evaluando mi desempeño de hoy

La extraterrestre sonrió gratamente – oro fantástico¡ por un momento me había preocupado :D ¿te apetecería salir conmigo esta noche? Estrenan una preciosa película que incluye viajes, una hermosa historia de amor y creo que el hundimiento de un barco … -

-Me encantaría – respondió Robín, feliz de poder pasar unos momentos a solas con su novia, -si ningún maniático amenaza la ciudad tenemos una cita –

Uuuuuuuuuu – corearon ciborg y chico bestia burlándose de los enamorados, a lo que Robín se sonrojo muchísimo pero star no parecía entender que pasaba.

- Los pequeños enamorados… - se siguieron burlando ciborg y chico bestia, al mismo tiempo que terminaban sus ejercicios.

- Pero igual.. – empezó a decir Robín , recordando sus pensamientos- no sé si sea prudente salir… después de todo me parece que Raven no se siente muy bien, tal vez necesite mi ayuda - cabildo por un momento el chico maravilla

La sonrisa de star se transformó en una mueca de tristeza….

- Pues yo la veo bien…. – comenzó a decir star fire cuando fue interrumpida

- Igual cy y yo nos quedaremos en la torre- dijo chico bestia – si ocupa podemos ayudarle-

- He.. no se bestita – le dijo Ciborg – tal vez hoy tenga que salir.. ha.. ya tenía planes –

Todos lo miraron

- ¿Planes? ¿Qué planes? – pregunto inocentemente star

- Ham… - empezó a balbucear ciborg – la feria de la tecnología viene a un poblado cercano.. a unas cuantas horas de aquí y planeaba manejar hasta allá.. solo son unas cuantas horas de camino.. –

- Viejo¡ porque vas hasta allá? Cualquier cosa que necesites puedes ir al centro comercial por ella¡- le recrimino chico bestia

- Es que… .ya habíamos quedado de ir y …. –

- ¿habíamos? – repitieron los tres

Ciborg respiro profundamente antes de responder

- Abeja y yo quedamos de vernos en la feria- pero antes de que sus amigos comenzaran a burlarse agrego – y no empiezan a sacar conclusiones¡ que solo le estoy haciendo un favor al acompañarla… nadie de su equipo puede distinguir un tornillo de una tuerca¡ -

- Claaaaaaro – dijo chico bestia – bueno, pues igual yo estaré aquí toda la noche, lo que sea que ocupe raven supongo que puedo cuidarla – pero se detuvo ante la mirada de escepticismo de Robín -¿Qué?- le pregunto un tanto indignado

- No sé si … - comenzó a decir Robín

- ¿Qué? – dijo aún más enfadado el chico verde

- Bueno… es que no se si seas el indicado chico bestia, tal vez Raven necesita más calma y tú eres un tanto… -

- ¿y tú qué sabes lo que ella necesita?- respondió muy serio seguido de un silencio mortal…

- Won wow wow – se apresuró a decir Ciborg … - ¿Por qué no le preguntamos a Raven y ya? – y camino en medio de ellos para despertar tranquilamente a Raven de su trance – Raven… raven… - la llamo suavemente

Ella abrió los ojos y se sintió abrumada por el ambiente hostil…

-¿Qué sucede? – dijo confundida

-¿Te molesta que me quede contigo esta noche? – le pregunto abruptamente chico bestia

Uno de los focos del techo trono en mil pedazos al mismo tiempo que Raven preguntaba ¿Qué?

- Agg... Star quiere ir al cine con Robín y yo tengo planes para hoy… pero nos preocupa que te quedes sola en la noche si te sientes mal… ¿te importa que chico bestia se quede a cuidarte? ¿o prefieres que alguno de nosotros se quede? – le explico Ciborg

Raven los miro intentando serenarse, se puso la capucha de la sudadera y respondió

- Estoy bien, no necesito una niñera – y sin decir más se desvaneció en el piso

El resto de los titanes se miraron…

- A mí me parece que le da igual – dijo ciborg

- Perfecto¡ - suspiro star..

- Si, supongo – dijo Robín mientras recogía sus cosas del gimnasio y salía caminando lentamente, fingiendo que no sentía la mirada de chico bestia en su espalda.


	2. pasada media noche

Raven tenía pesadillas…. Robín era el único que se había dado cuenta, ese pensamiento taladraba la de por si frágil mente de chico bestia todo el día, desde hacía ya un tiempo que había notado que Raven y Robín eran muy cercanos, hablaban todo el tiempo juntos, no podía negar que sentía un poco de celos.. ¿Un poco? Ni el mismo se creía esa parte, había intentado acercarse a ella millones de veces, había intentado hacerla reír, hacerle favores, ser amable, la había salvado de un monstro gigante¡ todo…. Todo lo que se le ocurría lo había hecho.. Y ella parecía cada día más distante de él, más lejana, ya ni siquiera le dedicaba sus constantes sarcasmos.. Pero a Robín si le contaba sus problemas… con el sí conversaba y se reían juntos.. jamás los había visto reír juntos pero podía imaginarlos fácilmente, y una vez que empezaba a imaginar cosas era sencillo que su angustiosa mente fuera mas alla ¿habrían compartido un beso? Quizás mas de alguno, quizás algo mas que un beso, estaba llendo demasiado lejos, no había nada que le sugiriera que había algo entre ellos, nada excepto la actitud de Robin esta mañana, no pudo evitar notar la forma en que el joven líder observaba a la hechicera, la manera tan posesiva en la Robín se comportaba lo hacía enfurecer, y ese tierno sonrojo en las mejillas de Raven…. Despues de todo a ella le gustaban los chicos misteriosos, eso lo había demostrado en múltiples ocasiones, estuvo un tiempo saliendo con ese chico gótico que conoció en el centro pero no fue nada serio, después estuvo Malquior… Malquior…como lo irritaba pensar en el, la había lastimado de tal forma… se había aprovechado de ella. Raven podia aparentar ser muy fuerte pero el sabia que en el interior era frágil, temerosa de que cualquiera la lastimara, de pronto una nueva imaginación asalto su mente, mucho mas horroroza que la del chico maravilla y Raven juntos… ¿y si malquior y ella habían compartido mas de lo que ella había dicho? Estuvieron mucho tiempo solos en su habitación… Raven debio haberse cambiado de ropa cuando el malvado dragón estaba allí.. ¿el horrible villano habría visto la totalidad de su piel desnuda? ¿habría alcanzado a tocarla? Se desespero de rabia aun mas al pensarlo, Ella era tan hermosa, tenia el cuerpo de una adolecente, su piel suave y tersa, esa mirada penetrante, y la mente y el comportamiento de una mujer adulta. Robin seria un chico afortunado si Raven se había fijado en el, pensó chico bestia con amargura, el no era el tipo de persona que podría llegar a enamorar a una chica como ella…. Con un dejo de tristeza se tiro a la cama… tal vez si se esmeraba en no molestarla esa noche ella no se molestaría con el, al final ni siquiera le importo que el se quedara….

¿Y si sencillamente no dormía? Parecía una solución demasiado sencilla para funcionar, quizás era el cansancio el que no la dejaba pensar correctamente, pero no importaba si estaba despierta o dormida, sus pensamientos eran los mismos, no podía alejar al chico verde de sus pensamientos, se sentía tan estúpida allí perdida en delirios de adolecente, recordó su encuentro de esta mañana, el simple hecho de verlo ejercitándose la hacía suspirar… ¡basta raven contrólate¡ se dijo a si misma, debía estar calmada, después de todo chico bestia se había ofrecido a cuidarla, sonrió tiernamente al pensar que se preocupaba por ella, tal vez en algún rincón de su mente la queria de la misma forma que en que ella lo queria a el… aunque parecía demasiado imposible, conocía bien al chico verde y sabia el tipo de chicas que le interesaban , chicas divertidas, risueños, sociables, rubias y tontas… este ultimo pensamiento hizo que casi perdiera el control de si misma, respiro lentamente un par de veces, prendió un par de velas y comenzó a meditar, meditar de verdad…

La película fue divertida, entretenida, larga…. Aunque el simple hecho de estar ambos sentados el uno al lado del otro parecía ser suficiente para ser felices, como a los veinte minutos de iniciada la película Robín pasó su brazo por encima de su compañera a lo que star respondio sonriendo y colocando su cabeza sobre el pecho del chico. A pesar de ser jóvenes no tenían mucho tiempo para sus citas , la lucha contra el crimen los absorbía demasiado y cuando salían debían tener cuidado de parecer adolecentes normales, Star fire usaba un pequeño vestido rosa con motitas blancas y unas sencillas zapatilla a juego, por seguridad llevaba una peluca pelirroja rizada, por su parte robin usaba unos pantalones de mezclilla negros, una camisa blanca de botones con una chamarra azul marino que mas bien parecía un saco, todo esto claro con unos lentes obscuros; ambos reian y se la pasaban bien, de regreso caminaron despacio tomados de la mano, el aura era ligera y sencilla, no había demasiada complicación, demasiada emoción…

-¿Y entonces? – dijo ella

¿Qué? – respondio el sorprendido, le había perdido el hilo a la conversación desde hacia un rato, se divertia viendo como jugueteaba Star con los rizos de su falso cabello

- Te preguntaba si querias ir a cenar.. o quieres volver a la torre, ya es tarde, casi media noche.. -

- ¿¡Media noche¡? – se sorprendio Robín - ¿Cuánto duro esa película? –

- Creo que casi cuatro horas – sonrio la alienígena - Ni lo note – y volvió a sonreir dulcemente

- En ese caso, creo que seria mejor que regresaramos a la torre, debemos dormir bien para estar listos mañana, nunca se sabe cuando atacara el mal – dijo con su clásico tono de super héroe

- Si , supongo – repitió Star

Ambos se sonrieron a mitad de la noche, siguieron caminando tomados de la mano, hasta llegar a la torre, entraron despacio, procurando no despertar a los demás, no se escuchaba nada mas que sus risas

- Ssssss- Robín intento calmar a Star pero fue en vano, aparentemente ella encontraba divertidísimo entrar a hurtadillas, el se rindió y la siguió hasta su habitación

-Que descanses – le dijo tranquilamente, mientras tomaba su mano y la besaba suavemente, haciendo que un ligero rubor apareciera en las mejillas de la chica

Gracias – se apresuro a decir ella al mismo tiempo que flotaba hacia el y le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla, antes de que terminara de separarse por completo Robín la sujeto de un brazo y aproximo su rostro con la velocidad de un ninja, robándole un beso a sus labios, fue súbito, como una descarga electrica, antes de que pudiera pensarlo sus manos estaban enredadas alrededor de su cintura, su pequeña, suave y deliciosa cintura, por su parte los brazos de la chica se habían quedado suspendidos en el aire, no sabiendo que hacer ni como corresponder al pasional beso que robin le daba star se limito a no deterló, le permitio acariciarla y juguetear con su boca, sus labios parecían hambrientos y de casacada todos los pensamientos en su mente se apagaron, ¿Qué mas importaba? Los adolescentes se separaron cuando les falto el aire, solo para descubrir las sonrisas en su rostro…

- Ham… - empezó Star fire – que.. que descanses – sonrio una vez mas y entro a su habitación

Todavía agitado Robín se quedo contemplando la puerta unos momentos… no era exactamente lo que pensó que pasaría pero era un comienzo, recogio su chaqueta del piso y camino hacia su propio dormitorio, la oscuridad y el profundo silencio hacían que los pasillo de la torre parecieran un lugar tenebroso…. No tenia sueño, ¿y si fuera al salón de cámaras a vigilar? Quizás distraerse en algo, iba caminando hacia la sala cuando paso por delante de la habitación de Raven, ¿habría dormido bien esa noche la chica? El pasillo estaba desierto, no se escuchaba ningún ruido dentro ni fuera de la habitación , recordó la noche anterior que había pasado por allí, también de camino a la sala de vigilancia, el "ruido" de dentro de la habitación había hecho que se detuviera, ¿volveria a escucharlos esa noche? Una curiosidad morbosa se apodero de el, camino lentamente hacia la puerta, no tenía que preocuparse después de todo el sabía como moverse cuando no quería ser escuchado, con cuidado poso sus manos sobre la puerta y aproximo su oído, no pudo escuchar nada. Un poco decepcionado se alejó unos pasos siendo lo mas cauteloso posible

- Que estas haciendo - la voz detrás de su espalda lo hizo saltar, al darse la vuelta contemplo a la joven hechicera de pie, sosteniendo una humeante tasa y vistiendo lo que parecía una vieja sudadera…. Solamente una vieja sudadera. ¿Qué pasaba con ella? ¿acaso no sabia lo que eran los pantalones? Robín permaneció en silencio un momento

- Te pregunte que hacias – repitió Raven al ver que no había tenido respuesta

- Ham .. yo.. yo.. solo queria ver que estuvieras bien – su corazón le latia a mil – am.. –

La chica oscura arqueo una ceja

- Estoy bien gracias - paso flotando a un lado de el dispuesta a entrar a su habitación

- No.. no ¿no puedes dormir? – pregunto el muchacho

- No quiero dormir – aclaro ella

- No puedes simplemente no dormir Raven, te.. te ara mal- dijo el intentando que ella no le cerrara la puerta en la cara

- No es que no vaya a dormir jamas "mama" – respondio sarcásticamente la chica - simplemente dormiré lo mínimo, de esa forma cuando lo haga dormiré profundamente y no tendre pesadillas - su explicación sonaba razonable

- Raven – comenzó a decir el seriamente – no tienes que mentirme, yo se que no has tenido exactamente pesadillas

La hechicera se sonrojo y se apresuro a cerrar la puerta de su habitación, pero el agil muchacho atasco su pie antes de que ella pudiera actuar,sus ojos se empezaron a poner rojos y el aura oscura comenzó a emenar de ella…

- ¡por favor raven solo quiero hablar¡ - grito el mientras intentaba que se calmara

Ella aun carraspeando regreso a la normalidad aunque aun parecía bastante furiosa

- No quiero hablar robin, no hay nada de que hablar -

- Pero.. escúchame , solo escúchame- dijo el sujetándola del brazo – puedo ayudarte, te prometo que si no te agrada lo que te diga no lo volveré a mencionar nunca mas - ella guardo silencio, lo que el pelinegro interpreto como una buena señal – Raven eres mi amiga, y por tanto quiero decirte que

- Al punto – refunfuño ella

Robín trago saliva ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

- Solo queria decirte que lo que te pasa es algo perfectamente normal , le pasa a todos los humanos -

- Yo no soy humana… al menos no completamente – aclaro ella

- Pues en los humanos es normal que ha cierta edad.. ham… - al chico le costaba hablar de esos temas .. ¿Por qué había insistido? Estaba totalmente incomodo con eso - ha cierta edad el cuerpo tenga algunas necesidades, sentimientos que son completamente naturales –

- Te recuerdo que los sentimientos "normales" para los humanos en mi son peligrosos –

- Por eso creo que es importante que me escuches - prosiguió el – quizás si haaam, - tosio un poco ante los nervios – si tu complacieras algunos de esos impulsos tu cuerpo se logre calmar un poco – lo dijo lo mas ortoxo que pudo, fingiendo que no era la gran cosa, ella parecía molesta pero interesada, seguia mirándolo asesinamente pero ya no lo había interrumpido, hubo un largo silencio…

- Pienso que seria inapropiado – respondio ella – no me atrevería a hacer que alguien corriera peligro por algo tan absurdo

- No necesitas que nadie peligre – le respondió– puedes… puedes calmar ese tipo de impulsos por ti misma, tu sola - ella volvió a sonrojarse - no es complicado y de esa forma puedes detenerte cuando creas que es suficiente o empiezes a perder el control… - se apresuro

- Sugieres que yo sola me aaaa ¿tranquilice? –

- No es la gran cosa – dijo el

De nuevo hubo un largo silencio entre ellos

- Los monjes de Azarat no tenían en buena estima lo que me estas sugiriendo Robín-

El muchacho volteo hacia ambos lados del pasillo, fingiendo que vigilaba y agregó –No veo a ningún monje por aquí –

El comentario la hizo reir lo cual aligero un poco el ambiente

- ¿Qué crees que te hubieran sugerido los monjes? – le pregunto Robín

Ella se puso pensativa

-Probablemente me habrían puesto meditación, muuuucha meditación y cortado los estimulos posibles-

-¿Qué clase de estimulos? –

-Me habrían aislado del mundo, tu sabes.. Nada de imágenes como televisión, música o publicidad, y nada de chicos por supuesto - aclaro ella

- entonces tal vez debería irme –

- No – se apresuró ella, lo cual lo sorprendió – es fácil hablar contigo... solo… - se veía adorable ¿traeria algo debajo de esa vieja sudadera? Robín tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para que sus pensamientos se mantuvieran tranquilos

- Puedo quedarme un rato si quieres hablar – dijo tranquilamente, ya casi no se sentía nervioso

- cuando dices que debería calmar mis impulsos yo misma supongo que te refieres a que yo… ha... me… mas...

- ¡no lo digas¡ - la interrumpió, y de nuevo se acrecentaron los nervios del muchacho

-¿Qué? -

Allí estaba el nerviosismo otra vez

- Han, lo siento, es que no soy bueno hablando de estas cosas.. si dices lo que estas a punto de decir no seré capaz de seguir – se disculpó el chico maravilla – llamémosle que tú te ham .. "entretengas " sola –

Ella hizo una mueca de enfado y suspiro

- Bien – aceptó la joven hechicera – si me "entretengo" yo misma ¿crees que esos sueños se detengan? –

- No - por la cara de la chica se veía que no era la respuesta que esperaba – no se van a detener, pero si te "entretienes" cuando te sientas de esa manera estarás menos ansiosa el resto del día y te será más fácil estas tranquila, por tanto en mayor control de tus poderes, como te dije es algo normal, y no te preocupes no se lo diría a nadie –

- Cuando dices que es normal te refieres a que tú lo has hecho? –

Robín paso de estar sonrojado a estar hirviendo, prácticamente le salía humo de las orejas ¿Cómo es que esa conversación estaba llevándose a cabo? Ella lo miraba tenazmente

- Haa.. no creo que sea un momento para ese tipo de preguntas … - suplico el

Ella se cruzó de brazos molesta

- Si – respondió el con fastidio

Ella lejos de burlarse se puso seria pensativa… después de un momento le pregunto

- Y ¿Cómo lo hago? –

Robín se sobresaltó ante la pregunta, no esperaba que su amiga fuera tan directa

-¿Qué quieres decir? –

-sabes lo que digo.. ¿Cómo lo hago? – las mejillas de Raven estaban encendidas y el podía notar el esfuerzo de la chica por no perder el control

-ham.. Pues… solo tienes que amar… explorarte… intenta solo usar tus manos sobre tuu .. hamm … no no se como sea exactamente para las chicas .. Yo no.. ham.. Solo,,, - el chico maravilla respiraba con dificultad –

- tranquilízate – respondió ella – no tenemos que hablarlo si no quieres.. Pero tú fuiste el que insistió –

El intento tomar aire y tranquilizarse, una vez sereno le dijo

- Intenta hacerlo cuando estés "ansiosa" intenta pensar en las cosas que desencadenan esa clase de "pensamientos" en alguien o en alguna situación que te haga aa.. que te.. aa.. que te … - dio un hondo respiro – en cosas que te parezcas "sexys" - siguió el avergonzado.. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto trabajo hablar de esos temas?

Ella pareció pensativa, rodo los ojos un par de veces , ¿en que estaría pensando? O ¿en quién?

- Una vez que te sientas de esa forma simplemente comienza, puedes ham.. ahí ciertas partes del cuerpo de las chicas que… -

- Si – interrumpió Raven – supongo que entiendo el resto - y robín sintió alivio por no tener que continuar hablando - pero sigo pensando que sería peligroso … - ella pareció dudarlo, voló hasta adentro de su alcoba y regresó sosteniendo una botella con una especie de sal dentro – toma – y se la entregó a Robín – esto es hierro salado – le explico – sirve para controlar demonios, puede que contra mí solo me cause un ligero daño, pero puede funcionar si me salgo de control y decido destruir el mundo, espérame aquí afuera con esto, si llego a perder los estribos aviéntamelo-

Robín tenía los ojos como platos ¡¿Qué¡? ¿Lo iba a "intentar" justo en ese momento? Sin saber que hacer se limitó a asentir y quedarse sentado afuera mientras ella se encerraba en su habitación.

Ham…. Raven… ¿¡Raven?¡ - la llamo Robín

-¡qué?¡ - le grito ella desde dentro de la habitación

-¿Cómo voy a saber si has perdido el control? -

Hubo un silencio… y más silencio… Raven volvió a salir de la habitación y le entrego una especie de brújula al chico

- Esto detecta la actividad mística, dependiendo del número de vueltas que dé es que tan grande es la magia, si mis poderes comienzan a descontrolarse comenzara a girar-

Y volvió a encerrarse

Robín espero… nervioso… con la pequeña botellita de sal en una mano y la brújula mística en otra….. Su nerviosismo era justificado raven estaba…. Estaba… justo del otro lado de la puerta "entreteniéndose" para calmar su "ansiedad"….. ¿Qué haría primero? La imagino recostándose sobre su cama… acariciando el viejo suéter azul que la cubría, con el cabello revuelto, acariciando su abdomen con las yemas de sus dedos… ese cuerpo que nadie había tocado, completamente inocente, completamente virgen…. Su propia respiración comenzó a agitarse, su temperatura corporal estaba en aumento, su propio cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar, intento tranquilizarse, respirar…. Exhalar… respirar…. Exhalar… respirar…. Exhalar… estaba bien hasta que …

Aaaaaaaaaa…..

Escucho el gutural gemido de la chica al otro lado de la puerta

¡Realmente lo estaba haciendo¡

Aaa… a…. aaa…. Aaaa ….

Escucho repetidamente los sonidos que provenían del otro lado de la puerta…

No pudo hacer nada, su propio organismo reaccionaba ante la situación, estaba tan caliente que no pudo pensar en nada….

Aaa.. aa.. a.. aa.. aa.. aaaa…a. … aa..

Se quedó allí sentado… la brújula comenzó a moverse un poco, no demasiado solo a agitarse… ¿estaría perdiendo el control? No.. No era nada… solo se sacudía un poco…

El sol comenzaba a entrar por la ventana…

Los ruidos se detuvieron del otro lado de la puerta.. Raven estaba en absoluto silencio… bueno aun podía escuchar su ruidosa respiración… y después nada… paso un rato y la brújula dejo de moverse… ¿habría terminado? Robín tardo un minuto en decidirlo… se levantó del suelo.. ¡Raven?¡ la llamo suavemente pero no respondió… lentamente abrió la puerta del cuarto…. Tirada sobre el piso estaba Raven dormida.. Todavía utilizando esa vieja sudadera sobre su desnudo cuerpo… la vio allí tirada.. Dormida… sus rodillas juntas y sus brazos rodeándole el cuerpo, una mano le rozaba el cuello y la otra…

La otra estaba debajo de su suéter, apenas alcanzando a rozar su vientre, la pequeña ropa interior negra que usaba se veía completamente desde la posición en la que se encontraba. Robín se acercó a ella, se veía tan…. Tan vulnerable….

La tomo en brazos y cargo hasta la cama, donde la deposito con sutileza, sus dedos alcanzaron a tocar su piel, por más que intento no tocarla lo hizo, por más que intento que con el movimiento sus cuerpos no chocaran lo hicieron… ella emitió un débil sonido cuando le quito el cabello de la cara… sin detenerse a pensarlo bajo su mano acariciando su cuello, su corazón y su cuerpo palpitaron al notar que ella seguía dormida, profundamente dormida…. ¿se atrevería? Siguió bajando su mano y por encima de la ropa acaricio uno de los redondos senos de la chica… dios, pero por que tenía que ser tan hermosa? Tan bien formada? Su cuerpo lo llamaba… ¿Quién mejor que el para reclamarlo? Acariciando su seno noto su pezón completamente erecto, lo presiono un poco a lo que ella respondió con un ligero gemido .. Que glorioso sonido… tan salvaje… tan equivocado… todo eso estaba mal… nada de eso debería pasar.. El no sentía eso por su amiga.. ¿Entonces porque estaba tan excitado? ¿Por qué no paraba de desearla? Con la otra mano comenzó a masajear su propio miembro que ya estaba de por si despierto, comenzó a respirar entrecortado y acaricio la cintura de chica, hasta llegar a su cintura, era muy curvilínea, a diferencia de star cuya cintura y cadera eran pequeñas la cadera de Raven era ancha y daba espacia para sus pierna… sus largas y bien formadas piernas…

Aaaa - volvió a gemir la joven bruja mientras robín acariciaba sus muslos… empezando a llegar a una zona "peligrosa" se detuvo un segundo …

a.. aa.. aa.. – la muchacha parecía querer despertar, Robín comenzó a utilizar las dos manos sobre sí mismo… Raven giro dormida sobre la cama quedando de espaldas al joven líder.. Esa imagen fue lo último que necesito para llegar al clímax … sudaba por cada poro de su piel… quería abrazarla.. Quería más… mucho más…

aa.. – volvió a escuchar los suspiros de la chica.. Pero esta vez parecía que dijera algo.. El pelinegro se esperanzo esperando escuchar su nombre en los labios de la chica…

- Ga… Garfield – llamó la joven bruja

Fue como un balde de agua fría. Como si lo sacudieran y le dieran un fuerte golpe en la nuca, todo eso era un error, un enorme error, tapo a su amiga con la sabana y salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo.


	3. trato

No podia mirarla a los ojos, a pesar de lo mucho que lo intentara, se sentía avergonzado, pero debía disimular.

Raven se veía feliz, tranquila al menos, notaba su estado de ánimo por la forma en que sus ojos se curveaban al cerrarse, por el ligero brillo en sus pupilas, ¿acaso estaba mirando demasiado a la hechicera? Rápidamente desvió la mirada hacia los papeles sobre el escritorio que se suponía estaba revisando, trato de no pensar en la suave piel de la joven, en los gemidos que escucho salir de su boca… las gotas de sudor corrían por su frente a pesar de no sentir calor en el ambiente.

- ¿y bien?- dijo Cyborg

- ¿Qué? – le respondió el chico del antifaz

- Ham… ¿la localización que estas revisando?- dijo enojado el hombre-maquina

- Aa.. si.. - se sorprendió Robín – todavía no.. no la tengo lista y.. –

- Hombre¡ ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? –

- Nada…– se apresuró el chico maravilla – solo me siento un poco cansado.. anoche regresamos muy tarde y no pude dormir..-

- Pues star se ve bien – le cuestiono su amigo quien señalaba a starfire que se cepillaba alegremente el cabello en el sofá, robín trato de no molestarse y continuo el trabajo que estaba haciendo.

-hablando de dormir ¡ - recordó Cyborg - ¿Qué tal pasaste la noche raven? ¿ya no tuviste mas pesadillas? –

La hechicera volteo a mirarlo con indiferencia, como si le hubiera preguntado por el clima

- No, dormi muy bien gracias – y sin mas se puso en su acostumbrada posición de flor de loto dispuesta a meditar

Todos parecían calmados…

- Y a ti amigo ciborg ¿Qué tal te fue en tu cita? – pregunto alegremente Starfire

Cyborg la volteo a ver con cara de pocos amigos – no fue una cita – puntualizó – pero.. estuvo bien -

- Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu – se burlaron chico bestia y Star

- ¡ o callense¡ - regaño ciborg – yo no me la vivo burlándome de ustedes¡ ni siquiera me he burlado de ti y robin por haber llegado tan tarde anoche¡ y jamas me burle de bestita cuando salía con Terra¡ a si que maduren un poco¡ - a pesar de estar gritando la ultima frase de ciborg no alcanzo a escucharse por el ventanal que crujio atrás de Raven, todos voltearon a ver a la chica..

- Quieren parar de gritar…. No puedo concentrarme … - los regaño

Los tres pusieron cara de estar arrepentidos y siguieron conversando a un nivel "normal" de voz

- O ¿es cierto chico bestia? ¿no has vuelto a salir con esa linda chica que no era ella? – pregunto inocentemente Star fire

La sonrisa en la cara de chico bestia se desdibujo un poco

- Pues … no realmente.. le he dejado algunos mensajes y eso… algunas veces platicamos pero nada muy serio … -

Ciborg y Star lo consolaron un poco…. Pero Raven se limito a salir de la habitación lo mas rápido que pudo alegando que le molestaba el ruido… Robín la siguió intuyendo que era lo que en verdad le molestaba.

-Raven… ¿estas bien? - Robín la siguió hasta el techo de la torre donde se limitaba a ver el cielo

- ¿e? – respondio ella con indiferencia – si , si.. solo me molestan tantos gritos –

- ¿segura? – insistió el, sabiendo que se adentraba en un territorio peligroso

Ella no dijo nada, solo se sento en el borde de la torre, sujetándose las rodillas con sus manos

- Raven – prosiguió Robín – eres mi mejor amiga.. y me gusta pensar que también soy tu mejor amigo, puedes confiar en mi –

Ella continuo en silencio

- Se que tienes problemas con tus emociones y tal vez.. si me dejaras ayudarte las cosas serian mejores-

Ella lo miro con una expresión de fastidio, incluso de ligero remordimiento

- Tu no lo entenderías –

- ¿Por qué no lo intentas? Me consta que me has explicado cosas que nadie mas entendería-

La sonrisa en la boca del chico maravilla la hizo relajarse

- No lo se… no se porque me siento de la manera en que me siento.. alguien hace que mis emociones se desborden me.. me vuelve loca de tantas formas, es como si. No .. no se como nombrar lo que siento por.. por esa persona – las palabras salían de su boca muy despacio y en un tono muy bajo, como si el simple hecho de admitir que sentía algo por alguien la avergonzara

- ¿se trata de… -dudo por un segundo - chico bestia? –

Raven actuo precipitadamente primero intento negarlo reiterativamente ,sus ojos se duplicaron sobre su frente y por ultimo se convirtió en una sombra y atavezo el techo de la torre directo hacia su alcoba. Robín no tuvo ni un segundo para reaccionar, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de todo corrió escaleras abajo , con una agilidad envidiable llego en cuestión de segundo frente a la habitación de la su amiga.

- Raven.. ¡raven¡ porfavor ¡ no seas ridícula¡abre la puerta¡ -

Se detuvo por un segundo, pensando que probablemente ella habría ido a otro lugar de la torre, cuando estaba apunto de irse la puerta se abrió lentamente

- No se porque piensas eso- dijo ella con un hilo de voz, como si la escena anterior jamas hubiera tenido lugar

- Soy un detective- respondio el, pero ella puso cara de incredulidad - anoche – comenzó el poniéndose serio – te… te escuche decir su nombre mientras tu,, ham.. te "entretenias" -

Los ojos de ella parecían tener fuego..

- Vas a morir Robín- lo amenazo – moriras aquí y ahora

- Nooo por favor - el pelinegro se cubria el rostro con las manos , aunque Raven alcanzo a ver que no estaba del todo asustado

- Esta bien – respondio ella calmandoe para la sorpresa del chico maravilla – podemos hablar… pasa – le dijo invitándolo a entrar al umbtalral al que nunca antes había entrado … con permiso.

Un incomodo silencio los precedió, Raven se sentó sobre la alfombra y Robín la imito un tanto incomodo,

-¿Y bien? – dijo ella con fastidio

- pues creo que yo debería preguntártelo … - argumento Robín, mas incómodo que antes

Ella se sonrojo subietamente…

- Digamos que tienes razón… digamos que últimamente mis emociones se han sentido ligeramente mas intensas a causa de… de.. – tartamudeaba de forma nerviosa ¿podía ser mas adorable?

- Yo se quien – la ayudo Robín

- ¿Qué hago? - su voz sonaba quebrada, extrañamente humana

- No lo se – dijo el mirándola suavemente

- ¿en serio? Eres como la peor ayuda del mundo robin – la mención de su nombre hizo despertar en el aquellas emociones que había tenido la noche anterior.. estaba en la habitación de la chica, entre penumbras, sentados en el piso , a escaso medio metro el uno del otro , ella sonrojada y sorprendida, pidiéndole ayuda por un chico que no sabia si le correspondia… o cruel universo

- Tal vez… tal vez solo debas decírselo –

La mirada de ella se le clavo en la cara

- ¿solo deba decírselo? ¡claro robin¡ lárgate de aquí no me estas ayudando –

- ¿Por qué no? Honestamente Raven no creo que nadie sea capaz de darte una negativa en ese aspecto –

- No lo entiendes - repitió ella

- ¿Qué no entiendo? –

- No… no… el… el me odia … - su voz timida, el leve susurro, pese a todo pareciera que se había sacado un peso de encima, probablemente jamas le había contado de sus sentimientos a nadie , tal vez ni siquiera a si misma.

- No seas ridícula- que fastidio… si bien Robín no era un experto en temas románticos incluso para el era obvio que sus amigos no sentían la aversión mutua que fingían tener – el se preocupa por ti, te tiene mucho aprecio –

Ella de nuevo hizo una mueca que el no pudo identificar, una especie de puchero que la hacía lucir más joven, de pronto Robín recordó a aquella niña de capa blanca que Raven había sido alguna vez, el silencio los domino otro momento,,,

-Bueno.. si de algo sirve creo que le gustas un poco- la voz de robin sonaba indecisa, como si no estuviera seguro de lo que estaba diciendo…

Ella se limito a levantar una ceja escéptica

-o vamos Raven¡ incluso tu lo abras notado¡ ayer prácticamente enloqueció cuando le dije que no era capaz de cuidarte¡ - Robín levantaba los brazos en el aire un poco exasperado por el "despiste" de la bruja

- no fue por mi, solo no le gusta que le digas que no es capaz de hacer algo – insistió la chica mientras cruzaba los brazos y se recostaba contra la pared,, permitiendo que sus piernas quedaran casi al descubierto

-si tu lo dices- asintió el joven un tanto distraído- insisto en que deberías decirle lo que sientes, ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?-

Ella miro al techo con los ojos un poco mas grandes de lo normal

- Podría reírse de mi…. Podría pensar que estoy loca… en el mejor de los casos me ignoraría… quedaría humillada el resto de mi vida… - las cosas a su alrededor comenzaron a temblar- jamas lo podría ver de nuevo a la cara… no soy el tipo de chica que le gusta a los chicos.. no soy …

- Eres todo lo que alguien podría desear Raven – la mano de robin sobre la suya hizo que el manto negro que comenzaba a sofocar la atmosfera se detuviera – te lo aseguro, el tendría mucha suerte de estar contigo.. eres.. eres lista y- y – ham .. interesante.. valiente … -

- Pero no soy bonita - su rostro denotaba la vergüenza que le causaba aquella confesión , estaba encogida sobre si misma, casi atrapada entre sus propios brazos

Robín rio por lo bajo

- ¿te burlas de mi? – salto la joven hechicera, auforica ante la reacción de su amigo

- Eres ridícula Raven – le respondió muy serio, dandose cuenta rápidamente de su error - ¿no eres bonita? ¿en serio? ¿de eso se trata todo esto? – Robín prácticamente se estaba volviendo loco.. – por favor¡ te paseas por la torre con ese leotardo todos los días¡ - su voz sonaba a reproche, mas que a real indignación

- No te entiendo -

El respiro profundamente, dandose cuenata de que Raven REALMENTE creía que su aspecto era un problema

- No eres fea Raven… eres de hecho bastante linda - era exasperante tratar de que entendiera algo tan simple, tan obvio,

- Esta bien, solo deja de gritar por favor – ella miraba a todas partes incomoda -tal vez… deberías irte… -

- Perdon, no queria molestarte , es solo que me deje llevar un poco , solo intenta tratar de decirle lo que piensas, te aseguro que si se burla de ti o hace cualquier tontería lo transfiero a otra torre – ambos rieron

- Para ti es fácil… tienes una respuesta para todo… tu y star siempre parecen tan felices – Un suspiro se escapo de sus labios , con cierta añoranza, con cierto recelo

Robín emitio un suspiro aun mas hondo… si, suponía que el y star siempre parecían felices

- Naaa.. todo es cosa de no quejarse –

ella de nuevo exibia su talento por no inmiscuirse en los problemas de los demás al no preguntarle nada al respecto, lo cual causo un claro enojo en el pelinegro que esperaba un poco mas de interés

- No solo se ven felices- aclaro Raven – se. Se sienten felices - haciendo referencia a sus poderes empáticos

- Supongo, tengo suerte de que nos encontraramos, a veces pienso como sería mi v si ella hubiera volado al lado opuesto de la galaxia -

- O si hubiera aterrizado en Australia - ironizó la joven

- Aunque… no se.. últimamente, no es que las cosas vayan mal, es solo que siento que podrían ir mejor - confesó el muchacho

- ¿Cómo? Ustedes se quieren, ambos lo saben –

Robín dudo un poco , pero sabía que si podia confiar en alguien para ayudarlo con sus problemas podía ser Raven, después de todo ella le había confiado sus sentimientos

- No se trata de eso , es solo que … ag,,, no se como decirlo sin sonar mal – ella arqueo los ojos - por favor no pienses mal pero, últimamente hemos llegado como a un punto muerto , siento que no estamos en los mismo, a veces quisiera tener mas… ham… contacto, quiero decir… su idea de aproximación es tomarnos las manos y honestamente me esta volviendo un poco loco –

- Espera – lo interrumpio Raven – ustedes llevan como año y medio juntos - aja… asintió Robín - ¿ustedes aun no han? Ya sabes… -

El chico maravilla negó con la cabeza

- no parece grave… tal vez esas cosas sean distinta para ella que para los humanos… has hablado con ella? –

El hizo otro gesto negativo

- Bueno eso quizás ayudaría –

- ¡¿Cómo se supone que voy a pedírselo?¡ tampoco quiero presionarla o que piense que soy un sinvergüenza.. yo la quiero … la quiero de verdad.. no quiero que crea que soy.. no se… - Robín se recostó sobre la alfombra frustado pero agradecido de que Raven le permitiera compartir sus problemas, aunque la culpa aun estaba presente en el por haberse aprovechado de su amiga la noche anterior, se sentía muy comodo en aquella atmosfera calmada que reinaba en su habitación

- Podrías intentar hacer algo… ¿Cómo se dice? …romántico – sugirió Raven

- ¿Cómo? –

- Si, en cada novela que he leído el héroe realiza una gran asaña para demostrar su amor ganando el corazón y ham… "favor" de su dama, si actuas como un caballero ella no llegara a pensar que eres un bandido, trata de decirle lo que sientes… se honesto-

Robín se quedo pensativo unos instantes

- Muy bien. Yo sere mas honesto pero tu también, ambos intentareros ser un poco mas sinceros –

Ella que no esperaba esa reacción se limito a asentir con la cabeza, esperando que las palabras de Robín dejaran de flotar en el ambiente, dándole animo de seguir adelante

- Intentare ser mas romántico con Star y tu intentaras no sobrepensar todo lo que haces, ¿trato? – dijo mientras le extendia la mano a la joven hechicera

Ella se levanto y le extendió el brazo, era un trato que tal vez mereciera la pena cumplir.


	4. romance

Bueno comienza el cuarto capitulo, me costo un poco escribirlo porque star y robin no son exactamente mi pareja favorita, pero me diverti mucho jujuju, para aquellos que pedian mas escenas RxR no se preocupen llegaran¡ pero este capitulo es necesario para la trama (aja) como sea espero que lo disfruten y muchas gracias a todos por sus review¡

* * *

Star Fire se quedó pasmada ¿acaso esto era real o era solo un sueño? Si es que fuera un sueño su único deseo era no despertar jamás, en lo alto de la torre múltiples velas iluminaban la escena, una mesa lista para dos con los más exquisitos platillos terrestres que había probado jamás, un violín amenizando la noche y para enmarcar Robín utilizaba un elegante traje sastre, chaleco y pantalón negro con una corbata que la hacía suspirar con tan solo mirarlo. Cenaron, bailaron, rieron y conversaron animadamente…. Inevitablemente terminaron solos en la habitación de la chica….

Ambos se besaban tiernamente sobre el borde de la cama de la chica, las chillonas cortinas violetas no podían distraerlos de sus cuerpos ansiosos, el la acariciaba con ansiedad mientras ella sostenía sus finas manos en el rostro de su novio, Robín bajo sus manos por la líneas de sus bellos hombros descubiertos, star utilizaba un hermoso vestido rosado de tirantes y el sentía la necesidad de acariciar esos hombros desnudos, poco a poco sus caricias fueron recorriendo la figura de la tamaraniana hasta que sus dedos se encontraron con los redondeados atributos de la chica, sin embargo el contacto hizo que star soltara un respingo.

-eee… - ella parecía confundida o mas bien aturdida, quizás un poco molesta, mientras robín sostenía sus manos en alto con los ojos como platos, esperando sus palabras, completamente convencido de que tendría que disculparse por lo sucedido.

-Lo lamento –

- Robín –

Ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo y rieron nerviosamente por la confusión

-Gracias por la cena y el baile, fue lindo – empezó a decir star en un claro intento por cambiar de tema

- No tienen que agradecerlo, te quiero y me gusta verte feliz – dijo Robín agradecido por no tener que disculparse otra vez.

El silencio los embargo un segundo, lo cual estando en compañía de star Fire era más que extraño, Robín se aflojo un poco la corbata y puso esmeró en coordinar una gran y sincera sonrisa, miro a la chica que amaba y habló suavemente

- Bueno, creo que me iré a dormir, que descanses – se levantó del borde de la cama y beso dulcemente su mano – un placer señorita – y sonriendo camino hacia la puerta.

- Haa Robín…no tienes que irte aún, si quieres puedes quedarte un rato – lo dijo muy lentamente pero perfectamente audible.

El dio media vuelta y ella lo pudo observar detenidamente, su negro cabello cayendo sobre su hombros, sus anchos hombros, la corbata amarrada a ese ancho cuello, el atlético cuerpo al que se ajustaba ese traje de gala, esa mirada oculta, esos ojos llenos de misterio, se podía olvidar fácilmente de sus ojos cuando le sonreía en esa forma tan dulce como solo el podía sonreírle, no importaba lo lejos que estuviera de su natal tierra, aquella sonrisa siempre la hacía sentir como en casa.

- No quiero incomodarte- su respuesta fue poco creíble, se notaba la ansiedad en su voz, pero star aprecio el gesto

- Tu nunca me incomodas –

- Parecías muy incómoda hace un momento -

Ella se quedó pensativa – Es que… me tomaste por sorpresa – y rio aun con un poco de nervio mientras aventaba ligeramente su cabello hacia atrás, tardo mas en pedirlo que Robín en volver a estar a su lado, sentado, tomándola de las manos.

- Yo solo no quiero.. que… te sientas.. mal… - comenzó a repetir el mientras ella besaba su cuello riendo – star… espera.. espera.. detente¡ - dijo sujetándola por los hombros. Ella lo miro sin entender, intentando descifrarlo de algún modo.

Robín no pudo hacer nada contra aquellos centellantes ojos y volvió a besarla, con ternura, con amor.

- Creo que tenemos que hablar- suspiro el conteniendo el aliento muy cerca del rostro de la pelirroja, todavía intoxicado por el aroma florar de su perfume.. ¿Por qué su cabello siempre olia a flores?

- ¿hablar? – repitió ella como una niña pequeña, lo cual hizo aun mas difícil la decisión de Robín, se veía tan pequeña (de edad) allí sentada, con su vestidito rosa, su largo y hermoso cabello, tan dulce e inocente, había algo en toda esa aura que lo atraía, cada poro de su piel quería tomarla y abrazarla contra su pecho,

- Star…. Te quiero mucho y creo que lo sabes, que no tienes absolutamente ninguna duda de lo mucho que me importas, por eso… -

Pero ella lo interrumpió robándole un beso en los labios, lo que sirvió para borrarle las palabras de la mente, comenzó a abrazarla mientras le acariciaba la espalda, sus manos juguetearon con el pequeño espacio de piel descubierta justo debajo de su cabello por detrás del cuello, mientras más se intensificaba el beso las ansiosas manos del chico bajaban por la delicada espalda de ella, haciendo que cada terminal nerviosa de su cuerpo tomara vida propia, cada espacio, cada centella, hasta que esos dedos fueron bajando hasta lugares prohibidos…

- Haa Robín noo – susurro ella en su oído mientras el muchacho hacía caso omiso a sus palabras - ¡no¡ - reacciono ella subiendo las manos del chico de nuevo a su espalda, no tenía problemas para detenerlo, la diferencia de fuerza era impresionante, él se mordió los labios, intentando comportarse.

- Esta bien, ya lo entendí, lo siento…. Yo ya me iba – tomo su chaqueta del piso y camino una vez a la puerta

- ¡No te vayas¡ - suplico ella

Esta vez la miro con impaciencia… ¿Qué estaba jugando? ¡Quería volverlo loco¡ guardo todo su autocontrol y habló

- Star… escucha, ya es tarde, estamos cansados , si sigo aquí tal vez haga algo de lo que me arrepienta después, por favor, dejémoslo… buenas noches –

- Pero…-

- Nada – dijo el ahora claramente exasperado

- Pero Robín … solo escúchame yo, no sé qué está pasando, te noto molesto y no entiendo te pasa –

- ¿no sabes que me pasa? – paso una mano sobre su cabello – es solo que… -

- ¿Te quieres casar conmigo? -

Silencio

Nada más que silencio

Sus ojos se abrieron tanto que casi se le salen del rostro, mientras que sus brazos y piernas se convirtieron en gelatina.

-No pronto claro – aclaro star fire moviendo sus manos frenética al ver la reacción de su novio – es que… se que las cosas son diferentes aquí en la tierra sé que ustedes se toman su tiempo y eso, pero en mi pueblo es frecuente que las mujeres de mi edad ya hayan contraído nupcias, no sé si recuerdas mi intento de boda pasada –

-Cómo olvidarla – alcanzo a decir el chico maravilla con un hilo de voz

- Es solo que la manera en la que te comportas me hace pensar que… - ella pareció dudar por un instante – esa es la manera en que las personas casadas se comportan en mi planeta Robín- parecía avergonzada – pero, las cosas en la tierra parecen ser distintas, no me parece que a la gente le importen mucho ese tipo de cuestiones, algunos hasta las encontrarían, ridículas… -

- ¿temías que me burlara de ti? – se sorprendió Robín

Ella lo miro con sus enormes ojos vidriosos. El corrió a abrazarla y continuo hablando mientras acariciaba su hermoso cabello.

- Yo sería incapaz de pensar que eres ridícula, si quieres que esperemos está bien, pero – se detuvo un poco a intentar articular sus pensamientos de manera coherente – no sé si de verdad sea momento para pensar en el matrimonio, digo somos muy chicos… -

- Crees que quieras casarte con alguien más? – lo interrumpió la chica con un claro dejo de preocupación.

- No¡ no, claro que no¡ - se apresuró a corregir el – es solo que no creo que sea lo correcto justo ahora, quizás en un futuro sea posible, si me hubieras dicho esto desde el principio yo lo hubiera entendido, pero a decir verdad me confundes un poco… algunas veces parecía que me dabas luz verde y luego solo me detienes, eso es bastante confuso star…-

La pelirroja rio con ternura, como un niño que sorprenden con un dulce que no debería tener

- Es solo que hay veces que no puedo controlarme, eres muy guapo – un marcado rubor salió de sus mejillas

- Y tú sabes que eres hermosa – sus dedos se alargaron hasta los hombros de la chica donde comenzó a acariciarla…. Ella emitió un uluar muy extraño pero adorable.. – entonces, no es que no quieras estar conmigo, es solo que no crees que sea apropiado –

- Aja – respondió ella mientras el jugueteaba con sus cabellos – muy inapropiado-

- Y eso es malo – susurro el a su oído, sus labios rozaban la parte exterior de su oreja mientras su mano empezaba a acariciar la diminuta cintura de la chica.

- Robín - murmuro ella lentamente

- Me encanta cuando dices mi nombre.. – le dijo al oído – me vuelve loco…. Dilo otra vez –

- Robín – repitió ella… tratando de controlar los pequeños temblores de su cuerpo, el calor aumentaba en sus mejillas y en el resto de su cuerpo…

- Bueno – dijo el separándose abruptamente del cuerpo de la chica – ahora que todo esta claro, me voy, buenas noches amor..- al intentar levantarse ella tomo su muñeca con fuerza casi lastimándolo

- No te vayas – era casi la tercera vez que ella le suplicaba de esa forma, ¿Cómo negarse?

- Si me quedo ¿me dejaras quitarte ese vestido? -

Un suspiro salió de los labios de la chica, seguido por una sonrisa

- Tomare eso como un no, buenas noches estrellita – se despidió Robín

- Nunca me habías llamado estrellita – se sorprendió la tamaraniana

- ¿no? Siempre lo hago… al menos en mi mente – rio el muchacho

Ambos volvieron a reir

-Quédate – dijo ella tranquila

- eso es un si? –

Ella se ruborizo, conteniendo el aliento…

- Escucha Robín… ahí ciertas cosas sobre la naturaleza tamaraniana que deberías saber-

- ¿Cómo que? – preguntó el intrigado mientras volvía a sentarse a su lado

- Ham… - ella dudo un poco – entiendo mas o menos los actos de apareamiento humanos, y no distan mucho de aquellos practicados por mi pueblo, en teoría son similares y compatibles pero…. –

- ¿pero? - … se aventuró el chico maravilla

- Temo que si llegáramos a hacerlo… podría lastimarte …- se avergonzó la chica

Robín se quedó pensativo, ella tenía razón en múltiples ocasiones cuando ella lo abrazaba había estado cerca de romperle los huesos, a veces olvidaba, dado su tamaño y complexión la extraordinaria fuerza que poseía.

- Existen ciertas condiciones de mi gente que evita que nos hagamos daño durante este tipo de eventos, no sé si lo sabias pero las mujeres tamaranianas poseen una mayor fortaleza física que los hombres de mi planeta-

- No, no lo sabía-

- Bueno, durante este tipo de ham… "actividades" las mujeres tamaranianas pierden casi todo el porciento de la fuerza, lo cual las deja muy vulnerables a ataques…. Es por eso que se insiste tanto en el matrimonio, pues una tiene que estar segura que el otro no intentara un homicidio-

- Eeee… pues puedes estar segura que yo no intentare matarte – bromeo Robín

- No, pero temo que si no lo hacemos bien yo si te lastime –

- ¿Cómo es que pierden su fuerza? –

- Se.. se conoce por estado "ldasjul" – por el tono de su piel Robín asumió que era algo difícil de admitir, star se veía muy avergonzada - sucede cuando una mujer es aa… no sé cómo explicarlo exactamente…. Aaa… ¿estimulada? Cuando ham.. el cuerpo tiene ciertas reacciones en concreto… en actividades o situaciones que insinúen un acto de reproducción… actividades como besos o caricias inducen fácilmente a ese estado..-

- Quieres decir que cuando te exitas mucho tiendes a perder tu fuerza?-

- ¡es un mecanismo de defensa¡- se explico star fire –aa .. lo siento… son cosas muy básicas, por lo regular se le explican a los pequeños jundfler cuando llegan a cierta edad, es un poco… vergonzoso tener que explicárselo a otros… -

- Bueno… entonces no creo que tengas algo de que preocuparte – dijo el muchacho besando su mejilla al mismo tiempo en que cerraba los ojos.

- No es tan sencillo - suspiro ella

- Apenas voy empezando – susurro el a su oído subiendo sus manos por el torso de la chica, después de unas caricias se alejo un poco de ella , lentamente se fue desabrochando uno a uno los botones de la camisa y despacio tomo la mano de star invitándola a tocar su ahora torso desnudo, los suspiros llenaron su boca mientras rozaba las bien marcadas abdominales apenas con la punta de sus dedos, él se acercó a ella con los ojos concentrados en su hermoso cuerpo, pero cuando ella lo abrazo ,,

- Aaauch … star espera me estas lastimando –

- Oo.. ¡Cuánto lo siento ¡ - se sorprendió ella al notar las marcas enrojecidas en el cuerpo del muchacho…

Ambos suspiraron

-Esto no esta funcionando- se entristeció star fire

- Solo hay que ir más despacio… -

-¡ pero no quiero ir más despacio¡ quiero… quiero…- Robín se sorprendió ante la inesperada reacción y comprendió lo difícil que debía ser para ella, sin embargo no pudo evitar sonreír

-¿de qué te ríes? – preguntó star fire

- Es que… todo este tiempo pensé que tu no.. no querias estar conmigo de la misma forma en que yo queria estar contigo pensaba que.. que no me deseabas tanto como yo a ti-

- ¡Robín¡ - se sonrojo Star – no seas tonto¡ eres tan atractivo como un rodarg en un dia soleado –

- no tengo idea de lo que eso signifique pero lo tomare como un cumplido- ambos soltaron a reír, el pelinegro se sentía muy seguro al lado de ella, a pesar de lo inusual de la situación la preocupación que tenía en un principio había desaparecido ¿Cómo había podido siquiera dudar que la chica se estuviera muriendo por el? Solo debía comenzar por un camino diferente, llevarla a un límite seguro y después….. la sola idea lo hizo sonreír - ¿algunas ves has estado cerca de llegar al "ldasjul"? –

-¡Robín¡ -

-¿Qué? – se disculpó el

-eso no es algo que se le pregunte a una señorita… menos a una señorita no casada- se molestó la pelirroja

- staaar- renegó el

-Bueno… hubo un par de ocasiones pero… -

-¿pero? –

- no quieres saberlo – dijo ella mientras se ocultaba detrás de sus manos

- o si, estoy seguro de que quiero saberlo -

Ella entornaba los ojos, intentando desviar la mirada del chico que tenía delante suyo

- Staaar… ¿Qué? ¿me vas a decir que fue por alguien más? – se aventuró el chico maravilla

- No seas ridículo ¡ - se sorprendió la tamaraniana

- ¿entonces? –

- Aaaaaaaaa….. no olvídalo¡ no te lo diré¡ - exclamo ella mientras se tiraba de panza a la cama ocultando su enrojecido rostro entre las almohadas

Robín pacientemente se recostó a su lado acariciando de nueva cuenta su largo cabello

-Vamos, solo dímelo, te prometo que no me reiré o pensare mal de ti, si quieres prometo olvidarlo en cuanto lo escuche –

- Vas a pesar que estoy loca- se ruborizo la chica

-créeme he escuchado fantasías extrañas y te aseguro que la tuya no puede ser peor.. –

-¿Qué? – exclamo star

- nada.. nada – se apresuró a corregir Robín, suponía que nada podía ser más extraño que las recurrentes fantasías que Raven tenía con chico bestia… pero no se lo podía contar a star fire…

- bueno, te lo dire, pero pensaras que estoy loca - se incorporo y con aire de gran vergüenza comenzó - ¿recuerdas aquella ocasión en que… aa,,? Cuando – la muchacha miraba hacia el techo intentando escoger las palabras adecuadas – cuando, ese pequeño lapso de tiempo en creimosquetehabiashechomaloy comenzastearobartecnologíapa rasladeyutilizabaseseextraño trajeconlasmuñequerasmetálic asytodoeso….-

Las palabras salieron rápidamente de su boca casi sin tomar aire, pero Robín que tenia una mente muy ágil creyó entender lo que su novia estaba diciendo,,,,

- Star…. ¿me estás diciendo que te – trajo saliva nerviosamente – te excitabas mucho cuando pensabas que yo era malo? –

- ¡te dije que era una tontería¡ oooo – la pelirroja se volvió a tirar a su cama, completamente avergonzada – robín por favor solo olvidemos el tema y dejémoslo para después si? ¿robín? – Star se sorprendió al observar que el pelinegro había abandonado la habitación, deprimida se recostó boca arriba en la cama, seguramente había pensado que era una loca y había huido, jamás debió contarle eso, conteniendo las lágrimas permaneció allí acostada….. después de unos minutos un ruido extraño la alerto, las luces de su habitación comenzaron a titilar y una silueta de sombras se apodero de las paredes.

- Star… - escuchó la voz de Robín pero no supo de dónde provenía - escucha, vamos a intentar algo diferente, vamos a jugar un poco o más o menos, si quieres que me detenga tienes que decir " fin del juego" si dices cualquier otra cosa asumiré que me estas siguiendo el juego, ¿entiendes? –

La chica miraba a todas partes sin entender pero se limitó a un pequeño "si entiendo"

- Pero Robín ¿a qué te refieres exactamente con juga….. – pero la tamaraniana se quedo con las palabras en la boca cuando vio al chico emerger de la oscuridad con el reluciente traje negro con rojo, el antifaz en punta, las muñequeras y demás aditamentos metálicos, la resplandeciente placa con una "s" sobre su pecho y una sonrisa de autosuficiencia….

* * *

JUJUJJUJUJUJU... los dejare esperando por el próximo¡ :D por favor cualquier duda o queja o sugerencia es bien recibida en las reviews¡ gracias por leer. En el proximo capitulo seguiremos con star y robin justo donde se quedaron y si queda espacio veremos a los demas titanes... ¿que no Raven se le iba a declarar a bestita? jeje


	5. chico malo

Me disculpo por la tardanza, situaciones fuera de mi control han causado que terminar el fanfic no fuera mi prioridad, no me gusta estresarme por cosas que debería hacer solo por diversión, asi que volví a escribir hasta que tuve ganas de hacerlo... se que dije que el fanfic volveria justo donde se quedo, pero me costo muchisisisisisisimo escribir mas de star y robin y tenia muchisimas ganas de empezar ya el capi de Raex bestita asi que eso hice, gracias a todos los que tengan la paciencia de seguir leyendo todavia y saludos¡ :D

* * *

La mañana los sorprendió, la claridad entro por la ventana despertándolos tranquilamente, sus cuerpos se sentían cansados pero relajados, ninguno tenia quejas al respecto, ninguno necesitaba articular palabra, la maravilla de sus seres uniendose era demasiada para expresarla en voz alta, se despertaron entre besos y mimos... una feliz mañana era lo unico que faltaba para que sus vidas fueran perfectas.

- ¿y que hay de ti? – pregunto Star, con un inusual tono serio mientras se arremolineaba entre las sabanas rosadas, acomodándose sobre el pecho el muchacho

- ¿yo que? – respondió el chico mientras movía sus manos por el largo cabello de la chica, todavía abrumado por la felicidad que lo inundaba, los inmensos ojos verdes de la tamaraniana estaban fijos en el, y el hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano por no despegar la vista de su rostro, lo cual considerando la desnudez de la chica tenia mucho merito.

- Pues… - comenzó a decir ella, un poco mas segura de si misma – tu me preguntaste por lo que me imaginaba, las llamaste… am.. ¿fantasias? Eso pareció ayudar no? ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ti chico novio robin?- terminó dándole besitos tiernamente en la pancita

Robín río por las cosquillas mientras repensaba… ¿alguna fantasia que tuviera? Podía pensar solo en una.. pero no incluía a star fire, si no mas bien a cierta gotica que habitaba la torre… lo pensó por unos instantes y negó con la cabeza

- Oooo vamos¡ yo te conté la mia¡ no puedes solo negarlo¡ - gritaba star mientras seguía haciéndole cosquillas, esta vez meneando su cabello sobre el torso desnudo del chico

- Jejeje.. – sonrió el chico maravilla – no … realmente tenerte justo como estas ahora junto a mi es lo único que ha ocupado mi mente – mintió Robín

Star hizo pucheros ante la respuesta de su novio

-Bueno, si no me quieres contar esta bien – dijo frunciendo los labios, ¡era tan adorable¡ Robín rio inesperadamente y comenzó a besar su cabello para intentar contentarla, mientras ella trataba en vano de mantenerse firme en su enojo.

Ambos se miraron intentando decifrar sus pensamientos, como si no necesitaran hablar , robin dio un largo suspiro.

-ok, pero si te lo cuento prometes no enfadarte? –

Ella parecio pensarlo un segundo y asintió entusiasta con la cabeza.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cyborg caminaba tranquilamente por la torre, era temprano en la mañana, una tenue luz llegaba desde los ventanales de la torre y esparcía un ligero calor a su alrededor, nada mejor que un paseo relajado para empezar la mañana con calma.

De pronto una gran explosión sacudió la torre, levanto su brazó para ponerse en contacto con los demás titanes ¡ estamos bajo ataque¡ pensó rápidamente, siguió el rastro de calor hasta la fuente, parecía cerca de la habitación de Star fire, pero lo que encontró no era exactamente lo que esperaba.

-¡largate de aquí¡ - Star gritaba mientras dispara rayos hacia la pared donde robin apenas si podia moverse, apenado esquivaba los rayos de la alienigena mientras hacia un esfuerzo por ponerse la ropa que star furiosa le aventaba con rabia.

- star¡ ¡por favor¡ - suplicaba el chico - ¡no lo dije en serio¡ -

-¡eres un asqueroso budglres aspartiano¡ como te atreves¡ - sus ojos brillaban con ira mortal, su cara estaba enrojecida y se cubria el cuerpo con las sabanas purpuras que regularmente reposaban sobre su cama, parecía estar recargando sus rayos cuando por un golpe de suerte le arrojo su cinturón a robin, el chico reacciono casi de inmediato abriéndolo y sacando unas pequeñas canicas de humo que hizo estallar al instante, cuando la niebla hubo desaparecido también lo había hecho el chico maravilla.

- hum ¡ - fue lo único que cyborg alcanzó a escuchar antes de que una star muy molesta azotara la puerta de su habitación.

"¿pero que demonios" pensó el hombre-maquina cuando se dio cuenta de que Robín permanecia oculto sostenido del techo, el pelinegro dio un asombroso salto hacia el piso quedando frente a el.

- Ni una palabra – susurro el líder del equipo y con la poca dignidad que le quedaba camino muy rápido a su propia alcoba.

* * *

- No tengo que darte explicaciones- fueron las inmutables palabras de Raven,

- Me vas a decir que no has notado la pelea de star y robín? – insistió chico bestia, la había seguido después de que abandonara el desayuno, ni star ni robin habían cruzado una palabra esa mañana y la tensión que crecía en la torre era obvia incluso para el, sin embargo chico bestia no parecía pasar por alto las fugaces miradas que Robín y Raven compartían, como si supiera algo más al respecto que los demás, como si estuviera implicada, él no quería sacar conclusiones, de verdad no quería, pero lo había hecho.

- Sus problemas son cosa de ellos, no nos concierne – Raven trataba de evitar el tema, no sabía exactamente que había sucedido entre star y el joven líder pero temía que tuviera algo que ver con el trato que habían hecho hace poco, probablemente debería hablar con Robín al respecto pero no había tenido tiempo, intentaba conseguir el valor para decir lo que tenía que decirle al peliverde, las palabras simplemente no brotaban de su boca, el parecía tan molesto que apenas si la dejaba hablar ¿¡porque no guardaba silencio y la escuchaba?¡

- ¿entonces me vas a decir que no has notado la forma en que el te mira? –

las agresivas palabras del peliverde fueron acompañadas por su manos sobre las muñecas de la hechicera, estaba desesperado, ansioso, inseguro, ¿celoso? ¿serían ciertas las especulaciones de Robín? Tal vez valdría la pena averiguarlo…. Una idea un tanto malisiosa se apodero de la mente de Raven. Quizás si insistia un poco mas podría averiguarlo… pero, ¿jugar con su mente? No tuvo tiempo de pensarlo, pero si de escoger cuidadosamente sus palabras:

- Lo que pase entre Robín y yo no es tu problema y has el favor de soltarme – de mala manera chico bestia la soltó, aunque todavía resoplaba ansiosamente, "lo que pase entre robín y yo"…. ¿entonces pasaba algo?

- ¿no es mi problema? ¡raven soy tu amigo y no se si lo habías notado pero el sale con star¡ ¿sabes en que te convierte eso?-

Raven pudo sentir claramente como la ira se apoderaba de la mente de su amigo, la sintió corroer sus venas e inundarle el cuerpo, sus colmillos relucían con fiereza y sus musculos se le contraían bajo la piel

-¿en qué me convierte chico bestia? ¿Qué supones que esta pasando entre Robín y yo? No puedes venir aquí a acusarme, insultarme y gritarme, mi vida y mis problemas no te importan –

-¡estas loca al decir que no me importa¡ - esta vez la tomo del brazo casi pegándola a su rostro - ¡tu me importas¡

Ella hizo un esfuerzo por no perderse entre aquellla marejada de emociones, se mantuvo lo mas serena que pudo, pese a toda la tensión que la rodeaba, había prometido que no sobrepensaria las cosas, que se dejaría llevar, así que dijo exactamente lo que quería saber.

-¿Estas.… celoso? –

Chico bestia permanecio en silencio cerca de su rostro, sus respiraciones casi eran una sola, sus ojos entrecerrados, cuando hablo pareció muchos años mayor…

-Sabes, para ser alguien tan lista esa es una pregunta bastante tonta –

El corazón de Raven dio un vuelco y luego simplemente se detuvo… ¿estaba diciendo lo que ella entendía que estaba diciendo? ¿Quién era esa persona frente a ella? Lo miro con la boca abierta, esa era demasiada seguridad para chico bestia, demasiado… demasiado.. su cuerpo solo quería hacer una cosa y por primera vez en mucho tiempo su mente se lo permitió, lanzó su brazo libre por encima de su cuello pegándose a su cuerpo y comenzó a besarlo, a besarlo con urgencia, se escucharon las explosiones de los focos superiores, las paredes y cristales retumbaron, asi que cuando se separaron lo hicieron en la oscuridad, a pesar de ello Raven era perfectamente capaz de ver la sorprendida cara de chico bestia.

El muchacho parecía haber sido golpeado con un tractor y después de unos segundos que parecieron un par de días con una vaga sonrisa el se aventó contra su cuerpo, sus brazos ansiosos sujetaron el delgado cuerpo de la joven mientras sus lenguas se enredaban con impaciencia. Esperaba un empujón, un golpe, un grito, cualquier cosa que lo obligara a detenerse, pero su amiga no lo detuvo, si no que enredo ambas manos alrededor de su cuello y correspondío el beso, era burda y tosca… pareciera que jamás había besado antes… aquella idea encendio aun mas la chispa en su mente, podía sentir la piel de la joven por debajo de la fina malla que la cubría y ella parecía estar disfrutando de sus caricias, no podía creer que la estuviera abrazando, que la estuviera besando, que ella se lo estuviera permitiendo, demasiada belleza no podía ser verdad.

Ella no era capaz de asimilar lo que pasaba, su cuerpo estaba entre la fría pared y ese calido cuerpo, chico bestia se movía con fluidez, sus manos iban de aquí para alla presionándola con fuerza, como si tuviera miedo de soltarla. Por un momento dejo los labios de hechicera y comenzó a bajar por su mejilla, al llegar a su cuello absorbio aquel fino aroma de su cabello, el sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, esa idea se atasco en la mente de la chica, cada parte de su piel respondía a sus dedos, quería apagar su mente, quería dejar de pensar y dejarse llevar por aquellas manos, pero no podía por completo, ¿con cuantos cuerpos habría practicado antes del suyo? ¿Cuántas mujeres se habían perdido en aquellos brazos?

Los brazos de Raven permanecían como atados al cuello del peliverde mientras el deslizaba sus labios por las bien pronunciadas curvas de la chica, recorrió desde el filo de su oreja hasta la línea de los hombros extasiado por la calidez inesperada. Al abrazarle fuertemente su cintura Raven coloco su pierna alrededor del cuerpo del peliverde permitiéndole acariciar su muslo desnudo, no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro ante el contacto…

-Chico bestia – susurro ella a su oído..

-Llamame gardfiel – contesto el presionando sus cuerpos aun mas fuerte, si comenzaban a hablar ella se iría, estaba seguro de ello.

-Gardfield - ¿Cuántas veces había susurrado ese nombre en sus sueños? Solo decirlo en voz alta era suficiente para que sus sentidos explotaran… -deberiamos- susurro la chica

-No me pidas que me detenga – suplico chico bestia respirando ansiosamente, las gotas de sudor recorrían su frente, el aire apenas entraba por su boca, ella intento separarse de su cuerpo pero el la sostuvo con fuerza, era increíble que toda esa fuerza proviniera de ese cuerpo, curiosa bajó sus manos del cuello del chico y los deslizó hacia sus brazos alcanzando a tocar esos bien formados biceps, otro suspiro escapo de sus labios al comprobar su tamaño, ¿Cuántas veces había querido tocar esos brazos?

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de chico bestia, ella lo estaba disfrutando, disfrutaba de su cuerpo y su compañía tanto como el….

-Eres hermosa – dijo con cierta brusquedad

Ella lo miro sorprendida, sin entender, como si el le estuviera hablando en otro idioma, como por reacción se separo y quedo pegada a la pared, con la capa detrás de ella negándole la protección y cubierta que siempre le otorgaba, chico bestia se deleito al observar el bien formado cuerpo de la chica, no pudo ocultar su deseo, su lujuria en esa mirada , la había probado y quería mas, mucho mas.

-No me mires así – acusó Raven

-No puedo mirarte de otra forma-

-Inténtalo – parecía molesta, pero no se movía, chico bestia no quería desatar la ira de Raven, pero ya estaban allí, ya no tenía nada que perder y le quedaba la satisfacción de que ella lo había besado primero, asi que como era costumbre en el, hablo sin pensarlo demasiado

- Si, respondiendo a tu pregunta estaba celoso , muy celoso… pequeña Raven..- chico bestia intentaba fingir seguridad pero sabía que estaba jugando con fuego –

-¿Estabas?- curioseo Raven

Chico bestia alargo su mano acariciándole la mejilla, alcanzando a tocar su cabello

- No parece que hayas besado antes de hoy – se aventuró el muchacho

Raven se sonrojo súbitamente

-No tienes forma de saber eso – dijo ella con un ligero temblor en su voz… extrañaba su capa, se sentía demasiado expuesta sin ella

El peliverde rio, con una mezcla extraña de fanfarronería y nerviosismo, para después adoptar un semblante serio, mas extraño de lo habitual

-¿Qué ha pasado entre tu y robin? -

-¿Qué crees que ha pasado? – interrumpió la chica

-No te lo voy a decir – sonrío - ¿podría mostrártelo? -

Se escucharon retumbar los ventanales, bestia rio en voz alta

-¡que divertido¡- tomó a raven por la cintura y acerco de nueva cuenta hacia el, pero esta vez Raven reacciono e intento resistirse, antes de que otra cosa pasara chico bestia sintió la mano de Raven sobre su mejilla

-¡Oye¡ - se sorprendio el peliverde - ¡pero que¡ ¿Por qué? –

Ella no supo que decir, solo se quedo allí contemplándolo, ¿Por qué había hecho eso?

-No… no te sobrepases .. – dijo muy quedamente

- ¡tu me besaste¡ - le replico el

-No… no deberíamos es..-

- No¡ no empiezes a decir que no deberíamos hacer esto - ella camino unos paso lejos de el, apenas unos metros pero a chico bestia le parecieron un par de kilómetros – por favor Raven, tu sabes que .. que .. hace un segundo lo estabas disfrutando.. lo se – su tono suplicante causaba un efecto muy cortante, definitivamente el chico bestia agresivo era mucho mas atractivo…

-Chico bestia –

-¡no quiero escucharlo Raven¡ esto no es un error, no me importa lo que digas, me gustas y yo se que tu también quieres estar conmigo ¡es estúpido que trates de negarlo¡ no me importa si estuviste con Robín o alguien mas yo… -

-¡chico bestia¡ - ella tuvo que gritar para que se calmara, pero después habló tranquilamente, ruborizada y con una sonrisa en sus labios – si nos quedamos aquí alguien podría vernos, mejor entremos – dijo mientras giraba la perilla de la puerta y atravesaba hacia el interior de la habitación, su habitación.

* * *

Bueno, de nuevo cualquier duda, queja o sugerencia seran bien recibidas, ni se cuando subire el siguiente capi pero espero tardar menos que este jejejeje,


	6. intimidad

Les dije que este no tardaria tanto¡ No puedo decir lo suficiente como disfrute escribiendo este capi. :D

* * *

Chico Bestia sonrió aliviado, se transformó en ave y entró rápidamente, no quería hablar demasiado, no necesitaba tentar su suerte, si dejaba que Raven lo pensara dos minutos terminaría corriéndolo, no sabía que lo había hecho tan afortunado y a decir verdad no le interesaba mucho descubrirlo, al menos no por el momento.

Raven entro despacio tras de él, cerró la puerta con calma pero ansiosa, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Dejar el pasillo era buena idea, no deseaba que nadie la viera actuar de esa forma, pero no tenía idea de nada mas, ni siquiera fue capaz de localizar a su acompañante hasta que este se transformó detrás suyo y la abrazo con fuerza, colocando una mano sobre su vientre y otra por debajo del cuello, chico bestia olfateaba su cabello con suavidad, pero con un gesto indiscutiblemente salvaje.

- Garfield?.. - empezó a decir ella – de.. despacio, no quiero hacer explotar nada – como reforzando sus palabras el perchero frente a ellos colapso

El se limitó a sonreir

- Pero me gusta cuando explotas cosas - susurro antes de introducir su lengua en el oído de la joven cuyo cuerpo tembló ante el húmedo contacto… ella cerró con fuerza los puños, haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener el control, esas sensaciones eran mucho más intensas que todas sus "practicas" anteriores, que otras manos la tocaran era muy diferente a usar las propias.

El pareció notar su esfuerzo, giro lentamente hasta quedar frente a ella, le levantó la cara suavemente con sus manos y hablo muy pausado, con ese extraño tono que lo hacía parecer casi un adulto…

- Raven escucha– la miró a los ojos – no,, no voy a lastimarte, en el momento en que tú me lo pidas me detengo, no se que esta pasando, ni porque esta pasando, estoy tan confundido pero ¡mirame¡ - exclamó cuando ella intentaba desviar la mirada – soy mas feliz de lo que había sido en mucho tiempo -

"Mucho tiempo" repitió ella en su mente ¿eso significaba que había sido igual de feliz antes? ¡no¡ ¡no sobre pienses¡ se grito a si misma Raven, no debía leer el subtexto, no debía analizar cada palabra, el estaba allí, tomando sus manos, acariciando su cuerpo, ¿la amaba? Cincuenta mil ideas pasaron por su mente, un millón de preguntas, sesenta escenarios de tragedia, mil excusas para negarlo, pero solo una para continuar: lo deseaba, lo deseaba con todo su cuerpo y lo estaba disfrutando…. El infierno sabía que lo estaba disfrutando… ¿hasta donde podría llegar? ¿se atrevería a mirarlo a los ojos después de tratarlo como lo estaba tratando? Su deseo carnal la hacía sentir como si lo estuviera utilizando, ¿quería calmar sus instintos o quería amarlo?

- ¿Me estas escuchando Rae? – chico bestia sonaba preocupado, quizás sospechaba las dudas de la chica - ¿Raven? ¿quieres que me vaya?

- No – alcanzo a decir ella muy despacio

- ¿quieres que me detenga? –

- No- repitió con la misma suplica

- ¿Qué quieres? –

- A ti…- el palpitante corazón de chico bestia se detuvo ante aquella respuesta un eco de duda todavía quedaba en su mente… podía notarlo… ella temblaba, estaba ansiosa y temerosa, era extraño en tantas formas que le permitiera estar allí, que le permitiera hacerla suya pero no quería hablar al respecto, no queria escuchar sus temores reflejados en las palabras de la hechicera, ¿y si de verdad tenia algo con Robín y lo estaba utilizando para darle celos? ¿eso importaba demasiado? ¿volvería a tener una oportunidad como esa? La miro nuevamente, sus mejillas tenían un adorable tono rojizo, sus ojos estaban vidriosos, su cuerpo comenzaba a sudar, sus instintos estaban vueltos locos ¿Qué demonios importaba si eran mentiras sus palabras? Al menos esa noche podían jugar a que se amaban.

Chico bestia sonrío, beso dulcemente la frente de la chica demonio, el piso retumbo ligeramente "tranquila" susurro en su oído "ya te lo dije, no voy a lastimarte", acaricio su cabello y después su mejilla, bajo suavemente recorriendo la fina malla que cubría su cuello, todo mientras ella mantenía los ojos cerrados intentando contar sus respiraciones.

-¿Cómo demonios te quitas esta cosa?- pregunto chico bestia haciendo referencia al ajustado vestuario de su amiga, ella solto un suspiro mientras multiples objetos explotaban a su alrededor – tranquila- repitió el

- No es tan fácil como piensas- respondió ella con cierto resentimiento

El ladeo la cabeza con cierta curiosidad, en un gesto que parecía mas propio de un perro que de un muchacho, fue tan súbito que hizo a Raven sonreir,

- Sabes que siempre que hay un temblor o un tornado o algo así los animales son los primeros en escapar?– dijo mientras la abrazaba y cuidadosamente desabrochaba la capa que la cubría.

- ¿eso a que viene?- pregunto ella intentando no prestar atención a la prenda que caía al piso

- Solo intento hacer conversación - respondió chico bestia al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su espalda – cuando ocurre algo como eso no se… como que algo alerta a los animales, supongo que es instinto o algo parecido, pero se siente en los huesos, cuando estaba en la patrulla ese sentido nos ayudaba mucho, podía alertarlos de cuando se acercaba algún peligro…-

- Ya no lo puedes hacer?- curioso Raven, feliz de que algo distrajera su mente del disfrute que experimentaba su cuerpo, las manos de chico bestia exploraban su delgada cintura y no había forma de ignorar las pronunciadas caricias que le propiciaba su acompañante

- si – respondió el muy quedamente – pero ya no sirve de nada - La chica lo miro con curiosidad - ese sentido esta siempre activado ahora, o al menos lo siento cada vez que estas cerca, lo saturas por completo, cuando estas cerca siento como si un incendio se juntara con un terremoto – rio un poco- los primeros días me sacaba mucho de onda , pero creo que me he acostumbrado –

Raven no sabía que pensar ante aquella declaración ¿Qué era lo que trataba de decir con todo eso? Como leyendo su mente chico bestia prosiguió

-Lo que intento decir – dijo con una especie de brillo en sus ojos – es que entiendo que estés peleando un poco con tu naturaleza Rae, pero no creo… o mas bien dicho me niego a pensar que eres, que somos únicamente lo que nuestros poderes nos hacen ser – la joven demonio no supo que decir ante eso, más aun no podía creer que chico bestia estuviera diciendo algo tan…. Profundo – mis instintos Raven me gritan literalmente que te suelte y me alertan todos los días de que eres peligrosa, pero te aseguro que en lo que a mi respecta, no pienso soltarte jamás, no se si lo que tu sientes es parecido pero….- no pudo seguir hablando, los ansiosos labios de la joven sellaron los suyos…

Quedaron abrazados contra la pared, cayeron cinturones y colguijes, ambos cuerpo presionados uno contra otro, ¿Qué importaban las certezas? Ambos tenían dudas, pero ninguno se detenia. Se besaban con pasión mientras sus manos iban de un lado para otro, por fin se separaron para respirar el aire caliente entre ellos, Chico bestia arrojo ferozmente a Raven sobre la cama, sus respiraciones ansiosas aumentaron cuando el se sacó la camisa, ella alcanzó a quitarse las botas y los guantes, parecía un animal acechando, Raven se estremeció ante el calor de su piel desnuda… se aventuró a tocar la fuerte espalda del muchacho, pudo ver su rostro sonreír mientras acariciaba su anatomía, ella aun conservaba su leotardo oscuro intacto sobre su cuerpo pero sin los guantes, el collar, cinto y botas se sentía bastante desnuda y a él solo lo cubrían aquellos pantaloncillos morados….

Ambos se descubrieron casi desnudos, el encima de ella, se miraron con aprensión ¿era todo aquello demasiado rápido? Apenas unos minutos atrás eran dos amigos discutiendo en el pasillo, chico bestia estaba allí simplemente porque ella se lo había permitido, de nuevo el dormido cerebro de Raven comenzó a despertar, todo aquello era muy apresurado, no podía terminar bien, jamás había estado con un chico antes, ¿le dolería? ¿era así como debía ser?

-¿quieres que me valla? – repitió el, con una súplica implícita en sus palabras

Ella no supo que responder y lo abrazó con fuerza quería sentir su calor, le gustaba la sensación de saberse deseada, pero no quería sentir el miedo a lo nuevo, a lo desconocido

- Raven, ¿estás bien?- susurro chico bestia sin apartar su cuerpo semi desnudo de la joven

- No.. no lo se.. – Raven río nerviosamente – creo que estoy un poco asustada

Gardfiel suspiro, claro que estaba asustada…

- ¿Tu.. tu jamás has? – se apresuro a preguntar un poco temeroso por la respuesta

Ella tardo mucho en responder

- No, no te burles – lo amenazó mientras el rubor cubria toda su cara…

El levanto ligeramente el rostro sorprendido, maravillado, y terriblemente exitado por aquella confesión, nadie jamás había tocado aquel cuerpo, nadie jamás había acariciado esa piel… no debería haber sonreído como lo hizo, pero se sentí triunfante… jamás creyó poder tocar a la joven, mucho menos pensado ser el primero en hacerlo… moría de ganas por verla desnuda.

- Tu… ¿tu alguna vez lo has hecho?- pregunto nerviosa, casi segura de su respuesta.

Chico bestia no respondio inmediatamente, se planteo mentir pero sabía que ella lo descubriría de inmediato.

- Solo un par de veces – Dijo intentando aminorar el daño que la respuesta podría causarle a Raven, sabía que su orgullo se dañaría ante tal confesión, sabía que a la joven no le gustaba sentirse en desventaja y supo que sus palabras la afectaron por la forma en que su mirada cambió, de la ansiedad a la tristeza en menos de dos segundos.

Se sintió tonta por preguntar, y se sintió molesta por las imágenes que vinieron a su mente después… no pudo evitarlo, no era como si jamás lo hubiera pensado… varias veces se había torturado a si misma con aquellas imaginaciones, sus dedos verdes acariciando aquella blanca piel, su rubio cabello perdiéndose entre sus caricias…. La molestia se convirtió en angustia… la mas horripilante de las visiones, sus cuerpos uniéndose con ternura, mucho mas ternura que la calentura de una tarde… su corazón latía con fuerza.. quería llorar pero no se atrevía, quería gritar pero no deseaba alejarlo… pensar que aquellas manos lo tocaron antes que ella… pensar que fue suyo antes de ser de ella.

- Raven… ¡Raven¡ ¡la habitación esta flotando¡ - la sorprendio chico bestia, se detuvo de la conmoción y los muebles de su alcoba regresaron a su lugar – Raven… no quiero, no… - estaba trabado, ¿Qué podía decir para hacerla sentir mejor? ¿por recuperar la magia que tenían hace un segundo? No entendia del todo la tristeza de Raven, creía que solo estaba nerviosa…. Quizás después de todo no era el al que quería en esa habitación, tal vez…. - ¿Raven? ¿quieres que me quede? - Ella asintió despacio - ¿Segura? Quizás no soy… quizás no soy lo que tu quieres…-

Ella lo miró con duda, no alcanzaba a entender su pregunta, estaba demasiado aterrada con su propia mente que no podía dimensionar un miedo diferente al suyo.

- Estas segura que… - se mordió lo labios, estaba nervioso y como de costumbre no midio del todo sus palabras, la delicadeza no era su fuerte después de todo- ¿Qué no preferirías que estuviera Robín aquí en mi lugar?

Raven se alejó un poco , lo observo detenidamente, estaba asustado, estaban asustados. Pero le sorprendió ver que el estaba pasando por algo similar a ella… podía hacerle la pregunta que ni siquiera era capaz de pensar, si quería saberlo este era el momento

- Tu respóndeme antes… - dijo con un singular brillo de valor - ¿no preferirías que estuviera terra aquí en mi lugar?

El rostro de chico bestia se comprimió de repente, una sombra oscureció su rostro, no deberían haber comenzado a hablar, sabía que hablar lo arruinaría todo…

- No…no me parece que sea lo mismo – respondió con voz entrecortada, mirando hacía la pared.

- Vete - exclamó la joven, dólida por la evasiva, sintiéndose estúpida, tonta…

- Raven, no… -

- ¡que te vayas¡ -

Intento abrazarla, regresar a la atmosfera que tenían un minuto atrás… pero la tensión se había terminado,

- ¡Rayos Rae¡ ¿Por qué? – se veía claramente frustrado, evidentemente dolido, -¡¿Qué importa eso ahora?¡ –

- Tu preguntaste primero…- respondió ella levitado de nuevo su capa hacia ella y sentándose en el filo de la cama , como si fuera una barrera entre ambos

- Pero… -

chico bestia cerro los ojos, intento pensar antes de hablar, decir que no le importaba, pero no pudo… podía reconocer claramente el aroma de Robín en la habitación, esa combinación extraña de carne humana y metal, había estado allí, sus sentidos se lo gritaban, había caminado por esa alcoba, ¿de dónde provenía? Sin responder a las preguntas de Raven comenzó a dar vueltas por la alcoba, como un perro asustado, se detuvo en un rincón, justo donde el perchero había explotado unos instantes antes, revolvió algunos abrigos y encontró de dónde provenía el aroma, levantó del suelo un viejo suéter azul oscuro

– Dime que el no estuvo aquí ahora, atrévete a decirme que no pasa nada entre ustedes – dijo acusatoriamente mientras levantaba la vieja prenda del suelo

Ella lo miró sin entender, confundida ¿de qué demonios estaba hablando?

- No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que estás hablando chico bestia- dijo con fastidio –y de nuevo, lo que yo haga o no haga no es tu problema, no tengo que darte explicaciones-

Él estaba claramente ofendido, aspiro lentamente, intentando explicarse

- ¿Esto es tuyo? – ella asintió – este suéter tiene el aroma de Robín, no creo poder equivocarme – como si fuera un sabueso lo olfateo de cerca – si no me equivoco de hace como 2 o tres días –

Raven levantó las cejas sorprendida

- ¿Siempre has podido hacer eso? -

- ¿Eso importa? – Raven cruzó los brazos, dando a entender que no respondería nada si el no se explicaba – no – respondió el con cansancio - desde aquella vez que me cayeron esos deshechos tóxicos, no se… como que mis sentidos son un poco más aa.. –

- ¿Animales? –

- Bueno, no me dicen chico bestia por nada - y sonrío encogiéndose de hombros, pero rápidamente regreso a su semblante serio - ¿Entonces?

Raven se acercó flotando hacía el, observando detenidamente el suéter azul, aquella noche Robín la había acompañado, la había ayudado, habían hablado, pero apenas si la había tocado, ¿o no? Creyó recordar que se había quedado dormida en el suelo, pero había despertado en su cama, tal vez el chico maravilla la había cargado hasta allí, era una explicación lógica, pero innecesaria de decir en voz alta, no iba a darle al chico la satisfacción de explicarle nada, era demasiado orgullosa para ello.

- Si tu no respondes mis preguntas yo no tengo que responder a las tuyas… - dijo solemnemente, apenas moviendo los labios

El apretó los labios, intentando contener su ira, sus palabras eran peor que su silencio, la duda era insufrible,

-Bien – respondió el mientras aventaba la vieja prenda al suelo y decididamente saltaba fuera de la cama. ¿Qué demonios había pasado? Mientras se ponía de nueva cuenta las botas chico bestia intento repasar la conversación en su mente… ¿Por qué se había puesto tan terca de repente? ¿y qué demonios le pasaba metiendo a terra en la conversación? Eso había pasado hacia como mil años…. ¿le importaba aun ahora? De pronto cayó en cuenta del verdadero enfado de la chica, realmente era un tonto, no podría arreglar esto con una simple disculpa, tenia que ofrecerle algo mejor, supuso que su dignidad le sería suficiente. Volteo a verla, estaba sentada de brazos cruzados en el borde de la cama, con los ojos fijos en algún punto lejano en la pared….

-Jamás me acosté con ella – exclamo a un nivel audible, con voz firme… ella lo miro con ojos sorprendidos, obviamente no le creía - ¡por dios Raven teníamos 14 años¡ apenas si llegue a besarla¡ -

Ambos sonrieron, aun nerviosos, aun un poco alejados…

- ¡Te lo juro¡ - repitió el, extendiendo los brazos intentando que ella le creyera

Ella pareció creerle, lo supo por la sonrisa que apareció en sus labios y lo cristalino de sus ojos.

- No, no pasa nada entre Robín y yo- confeso la chica mientras volvia a posar sus ojos sobre el - estuvimos hablando el otro día y…. – Pero no pudo continuar… chico bestia la callo poniendo un dedo sobre su boca

- No me importa – mintio mientras la miraba fijamente

- Pero…- intento decir ella

- No.. no quiero saberlo – rectifico el - ¿me quieres? ¿ahora? ¿aquí? –

- Si – respondió ella inmediatamente

- Entonces no tenemos que hablar más – sonrió – te prometo que seré amable, no tengas miedo-

Ella no pudo más que suspirar mientras el finalmente conseguía quitarle el fino leotardo.

* * *

Larguisimo, me plantee alargarlo aun mas pero creo que es suficiente por un capitulo, nos leemos pronto¡ por favor si les gusta dejen comentarios¡ si no tambien n n ¡


	7. solos

No pude dejar de escribir¡ por mucho el capi mas divertido que he hecho, para los que se quedaron con ganas de lemon... recuerden que este fic es para mayores de edad¡ disfrutenlo:

* * *

Estaba desnuda, los brazos sobre su cabeza, las piernas estiradas, podía sentir las manos de chico bestia tocar su vientre, subir y acariciar lentamente sus senos, hizo un esfuerzo por reprimir los gemidos de su boca pero cuando la lengua de su compañero le descendió el cuello no pudo evitarlo más, podía sentir el miembro de su amigo por debajo de sus pantaloncillos… ¡Qué demonios¡ ¿porque solo ella estaba desnuda? Con solo pensarlo destruyo la vieja prenda que aun cubria la intimidad de Garfield, el intento reclamar pero no pudo, las manos de Raven se dirigían a horizontes nunca antes alcanzados, tímidamente lo acaricio y se encontró con el fuerte miembro del muchacho, esta vez fue el quien emitió un extraño sonido algo entre un gruñido y una exclamación mientras la hechicera lo sostenia entre sus manos…. Sus ojos reflejaron un poco miedo… ¿todo eso cabria dentro de ella?

El sonrió de nuevo con fanfarronería, extasiado…. Ella practimente se lo estaba rogando, tentó con sus dedos un poco la entrada de su amiga… estaba completamente húmeda, se deleitó viendo como ella luchaba por no hacer sonido alguno, jugó un poco más en el virginal territorio… era suya… era suya antes de ser de nadie más, pudo comprobarlo y regodearse de ello.

Notó que se estaba burlando de ella, que se sentía superior y la estaba torturando lentamente, pero lejos de enojarla la éxito demasiado, se apretaba los labios para no darle la satisfacción de escuchar sus gemidos de placer, cuando de pronto sintió algo completamente diferente… algo mucho más grande que unos dedos entrar en ella, lo sintió entrar y salir de su cuerpo, entrar y salir, entrar y salir, cada vez más rápido, golpeando sus cuerpo y cada vez que el repetido acto seguía sentía su alma explotar y juntarse. No pudo callar más sus gritos todo lo que sentía era demasiado para negarlo, las manos de chico bestia presionaron sus duros pezones mientras la penetraba y una vez mas ahogo un gemido, la tomo de la cintura y comenzó más rápido, más fuerte, era un caballo sin riendas, sin duda alguna había una bestia dentro de el….

Arqueo su espalda ante las estocadas que le propinaba el muchacho, se sujetó de las sabanas, gritaba y gemía tan obscenamente que sentía pena de sí misma, pero él estaba maravillado de aquel espectáculo, jamás pensó que Raven pudiera lucir más hermosa… allí completamente suya, a su merced, gimiendo su nombre una y otra vez…. Un grito especialmente agudo le indico la cúspide que alcanzaba la hechicera fue solo entonces cuando se permitió terminar, salió de ella y lleno las sábanas negras de su espeso líquido.

Ambos apenas podían respirar, bañados en sudor, exhaustos, el permanecía sentado sobre sus piernas recargado en la cabecera y ella tirada en la cama, demasiado extasiada para moverse, su mente estaba demasiado perdida para pensar, cuando de pronto se sintió demasiado alejada de su amigo y sin poder meditarlo lo suficiente se tiro a sus brazos haciendo que este se tambaleara un poco.

-Uff – exclamó el – tranquila nena –

Ella lo miro con ceño

- No me llames nena – lo amenazo mientras él ponía los ojos en blanco y reia con fuerza, la abrazó y comenzó de nuevo a besar su cuello lo que a su vez la hizo a ella sonreír.

El cerebro dormido de Raven comenzó a despertar y se mostró sorprendida

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto chico bestia aun abrazándola con fuerza

- Me sorprendo de no haber destruido la habitación- respondió la chica, las cosas a su alrededor se veían revueltas pero nada demasiado serio

- Me pareció ver que algunas cosas flotaban pero no escuche explosiones, aunque debo admitir que este lugar luce menos escalofriante cuando estás tan hermosa- bromeó chico bestia con su habitual humor, lo que hizo que la chica se sonrojara y explotara un pequeño cajón de su cómoda – ¿en serio? ¿los cumplidos hacen que explotes cosas pero tener sexo no?

Ella se sonrojo aún más

- Bueno, no estoy acostumbrada a los cumplidos- explicó

- Puedo hacer que te acostumbres – se volvieron a tirar a la cama riendo por lo bajo mientras el alternaba sus besos con palabras – eres hermosa, y linda, y adorable – delinió la cintura de chica con sus manos mientras continuaba – y estas tan buena que no me la creo Raven – chico bestia escucho algo explotar a su espalda pero no le tomo importancia si no que al contrario pareció divertirse mucho

- ¿Te he dicho que me sacas de quicio? - exclamo Raven intentando detener un poco las ansiosas manos del chico quien al no poder soltarse se transformo en un gigantesco calamar, la chica por instinto soltó los tentáculos pegajosos que ahora estaban entre sus manos, al mismo tiempo que trataba de evitar el agarre del animal – ¡o no¡ - grito - ¡no¡ ¡no¡ ¡no¡ ¡no¡ - siguió repitiendo mientras lo hacía levitar fuera de su cama y lo dejaba caer fuertemente sobre el piso – en mi cama estrictamente humanos si me haces el favor –

Chico bestia volvió a ser el mismo mientras reía con fuerza, apenas pudo contener las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos mientras se incorporaba.

- ¡Que aburrida¡- bromeo mientras volvía a tirarse al lado de su compañera y la abrazaba con una sonrisa infantil en su rostro

- Eres un niño- se lamentó la bruja

- ¿tú crees?- respondió el muchacho adoptando de nuevo un semblante muy serio- por la manera en que gritabas hace rato creí que había quedado claro que era un hombre - la abrazó por la cintura y pegó con fuerza a su cuerpo, lo que sorprendió por completo a la chica que no supo cómo reaccionar – me encanta ponerte nerviosa – susurro a su oído - su femenino cuerpo comenzó a temblar ligeramente – Me fascina el tono de tu piel- confeso chico bestia – me gusta porque resalta mucho tus ojos- sus manos comenzaron a bajar por su cadera – y tus piernas…. O Raven no tienes una idea de lo hermosas que se ven tus piernas con ese pequeño y ajustado uniforme tuyo - ella comenzó a transpirar de nuevo y el no dejaba de besarla hasta que en un momento se detuvo y la miro con curiosidad…

- ¿Qué? – se extraño Raven

- No estas acostumbrada a los cumplidos – repitió el

- Eso dije – respondió ella

- ¿estas acostumbrada a…? – pero no termino su frase – crei que eras virgen-

Ella se sonrojo aún mas y las cosas volvieron a flotar a su alrededor

- Hei¡ hei¡ esta bien tranquila – dijo chico bestia intentando calmarla – no… te preocupes no importa – empezó a acariciar su cabello – honestamente no importa, solo se me hizo raro que me mintieras con algo asi – aclaró bestia, aunque la verdad era que se moría de curiosidad…

- No te mentí – respondió ella ligeramente indignada

- Ok…. Ahora estoy confundido – dijo el muchacho mientras hacia pucheros, Raven no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco y pensar que efectivamente chico bestia aun era un niño, pero definitivamente no se sentía con ánimos de mentirle, se sentía extrañamente bien a su lado y no deseaba en absoluto que esa dicha se detuviera…. Aunque por otro lado no sabía como reaccionaria si le contaba sobre sus "practicas"

– ham… -comenzó tímidamente – supongo que técnicamente era virgen, quiero creer que uno mismo no cuenta … - dijo muy quedamente

Chico bestia necesito unos segundos para procesar lo que Raven acababa de confesar, trago saliva ruidosamente y se mordió los labios…. Comenzó a respirar muy fuerte y sudar, su mente estaba trabajando ¿había alguna imagen más sensual? La imagino tirada en su cama… sola… tocándose… gimiendo y sudando, sus pequeños dedos presionando sus pechos, introduciendose en el humedo territorio... un extraño gruñido salió de su boca y se tiró encima de ella a besarla con pasión.

¿A qué se debía esa reacción? Raven se dejó llevar por los besos y los abrazos, preguntándose que estaría pensando Garfield.

- A si… que por eso pasas tanto tiempo encerrada en tu cuarto? – bromeo el muchacho

Ella se sintió avergonzada en extremo, aunque indignada sería un calificativo más apropiado

- ¿Me dejarías mirar un día de estos? – volvió a bromear

Harta Raven lo empujo obligándolo a soltarla

- Solo estoy jugando¡ - se defendió chico bestia

- Pervertido – lo acusó

- Te gusta…- sonrió chico bestia y Raven no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa también - ¿y entonces? ¿puedo venir a mirar uno de estos días?

No pudo terminar por completo su frase pues la cachetada de Raven lo calló por completo… fue un acto hecho sin pensar, Raven temió haber ido demasiado lejos y que el se molestara, pero le sorprendió aún más ver la enigmática sonrisa del joven.

- ¿te gusta? – ella no supo que responder – anda la otra – propuso el mientras le mostraba su otra mejilla, ella se disculpó con impaciencia – ooo… vamos Raven, me has golpeado antes, me has pateado, me has aventado… ¿Cuándo eso me ha alejado de ti? –

- No está bien – respondió ella

- Pero te gusta- acusó el – no me molesta – dijo mientras tomaba con fuerza sus muñecas – siempre creí que había algo muy sensual en toda tu ira…. – levanto sus manos por encima de la cabeza ¿desde cuándo era tan fuerte? – vamos… Rae, sé que podrías soltarte con facilidad, ¿necesito hacerte enfadar? - pero lejos de estar molesta Raven estaba terriblemente excitada, la pegó de nueva cuenta a su cuerpo y le susurró al oído - ¿quieres castigarme preciosa? Apuesto a que eres el tipo de chica que me encadenaría para besarme… -

El ropero entero estallo de repente, ambos se separaron súbitamente ante el estrepitoso ruido, chico bestia volvió a reír a carcajadas mientras que Raven intentaba volver a respirar con tranquilidad.

- Esta bien, esta bien- comenzó a decir chico bestia – quizás otro día, no se tu pero estoy hambriento… y creo que no es bueno tentar nuestra suerte, podríamos destruir la torre si continuamos-

Raven lo miró suspirando y asintió con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que decía

- ¿Crees que? Volvamos a? –

- El dia o la noche que quieras – respondió de inmediato chico bestia – solo tienes que pedirlo –

- ¿podríamos guárdalo en secreto? – suplico ella haciendo que el hiciera una mueca de desagrado

- ¿Por qué? –

- Por favor –

El mordió se mordió los labios y asintió de mala gana… se besaron otros minutos y chico bestia salió volando de la alcoba, ella se tiro a la cama feliz, exausta y satisfecha.


End file.
